The Seraph, the Fallen Angel and the Sword
by Dante Crailman
Summary: He lived his life for the sake of his ideals and for his loved ones. Who would have thought that he would continue to do so even across dimensions? Now that he is here, he might as well enjoy some of life's subtleties that he ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here.

* * *

 _Is it worth sacrificing one's ideal for the sake of your loved ones? Maybe or maybe not, nonetheless, for him, it's worth every lives that he took... for his very own hypocrisy of saving everyone..._

 _Betrayed him in the end._

* * *

"Shirou, will she be alright?" A feminine and monotonous voice asked him.

"Her vital signs are stable now. She will wake up anytime soon." The young man replied to the voice as he puts a wet towel on the forehead of the sleeping woman in the bed.

Her appearance in one word can be described as... heavenly. Her long and blonde curtain locks covered the frame of her face. Even he can admit that her beauty is inhumane and by that, she is certainly not human. She maybe has the looks of a human on the outside, but her ancestry is that of an Angel.

"Is it even possible for a Seraph to fall?"

The most baffling thing about is the colour of her wings. When he first found her on the city outskirts, the supposed to be the pure golden colour of her wings is starting to dull in colour. That only means one thing; she may have succumbed to one of the Seven Sins causing her to become a Fallen Angel.

"As far as I know, it's impossible for an Angel of her stature to fall. Unless the impact of the sin that she committed is so great, inevitably making her like this..."

Shirou Emiya can say that the Heaven Faction won't be happy once they heard of this. He can imagine the normally composed Michael to go ballistic once he found out that his only sister, Gabriel, has fallen from grace.

"Do you think that we should surrender her to the Grigori?" A floating wand is hovering above him, the magical Kaleidostick Sapphire. She is the younger sister of Ruby and as Mystic Codes created by the Wizard Marshall, they can turn their users into magical girls.

"Knowing the Governor of the Grigori, he won't let this opportunity to pass. Gabriel is a Seraph and her power can rival those of a Devil King. Let's wait for her to wake up and ask her." Shirou stood up from the side of her bed and opened the curtains.

It already passed the morning and he had to make his rounds to his work. He quickly made his way downstairs and whipped up a quick breakfast with Sapphire following him. "Just watch over her, alright? I'll be back soon."

"Yes, Shirou." She merely bowed down at his words as he took off to his part-time job. She was ultimately left alone in the two-story apartment with nothing to do. While guarding the Fallen Seraph is the job that Shirou gave her, she rather missed her mischievous sister.

It has been two months since she and Shirou end up in this world. The young man didn't take it all too well since he insisted to go back to their homeworld. However, Sapphire doesn't have that ability, only her creator, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, is capable of doing just that.

"I wonder how Nee-san and Rin-sama are doing..."

* * *

Is she dead? That shouldn't be the case, she can still think and use her mind. Only dead people aren't capable of doing exactly what she's doing.

How did she end up in this floating abyss of darkness? It suddenly hits her... she was accompanying her Queen to hunt down the traitorous wretch of Eden, Samael. However, she did not expect to be outnumbered by 2 to 1. The last thing that she remembered is that...

"Griselda!" Gabriel shot up on her bed only for the pain to invade her right arm and she took note of it. A sling is attached, indicating the injuries that she had suffered last time. She shook her thoughts away and slowly made her way to the slightly ajar door.

It seemed that she was taken in by someone in his or her home and took care of her. Though she can feel that no one is around considering that it was too quiet. She sat on the side of the bed and think of the moments before she lost her consciousness. Nevertheless, whenever she tries to go deep into her memories, it only brings a sharp pain to her head.

'Griselda... I hope she's alright.'

The Seraph sighed to herself and decided to go outside for some fresh air. She's been out for long and it would be a wise move to know where are her current whereabouts. She looked at herself in the mirror and to her surprise; she is not wearing her armour anymore. Instead, she's wearing a white T-shirt while the armour that she's using is magical in nature, whoever dressed her might have seen her body.

She shook her thoughts away and trek downstairs. The living room and the kitchen were connected to each other though there wasn't anyone around. She was about to open the front door when suddenly...

"Stop."

"Eh?"

Gabriel wandered her eyes around to look for the voice that called for her. However, she cannot trace where it's coming from.

"I'm here at the table." The voice spoke again and she found the source of it.

"Are you... talking to me?" She wondered, her eyes examining the odd thing lying on the countertop. For starters, the thing that's talking to her is more on the borderline of a toy. It brought back certain memories of a certain Devil King who wants to be a magical girl. It has a frilly design with a star at its very tip.

"Please, refrain from going outside, for now, miss."

"I'm just checking for something..."

"Is it really necessary for you to leave the premises? As far as I can see, you are still yet to recover from your injury."

She frowned at the words of the wand. While she is no stranger when it comes to dealing with these kinds of things, Gabriel felt something odd about this wand. She did not assume that it was some kind of a Sacred Gear since she hasn't heard of such. To be exact, the wand is more of a sentient magic item and for some odd reason; she can't discern its overall structure.

"I guess, I'll be staying here then." Gabriel sat at the entrance with a sad look on her face. Maybe it's for the best to just lay low until she fully recovered.

"It's for your safety as well. You'll be an easy target for the injuries that you accumulated. Once you recover, you can leave as you please." The wand declared devoid of any emotions that made her wonder who made the wand like that.

"Is your creator the one who took me in?" She asked the wand who is floating near her shoulders.

"No, but my companion is the one who brought you here. Your whole body is a mess that it took him a day to properly heal you." She replied, causing her to wonder on one part.

"Him? Your companion is a male?"

"Yes, and if you're wondering who change your clothes that you're wearing, that would be me."

The Seraph didn't mind that much since the wand sounded like a girl. She may be a bit of an airhead but it doesn't mean that she's oblivious to the things that her gender needs to do and avoid.

"Do you have a name?"

"You may call me, Sapphire."

"Okay then, Sapphire. My name is Gabriel and... I think you already know what I am, correct?"

Sapphire nodded in confirmation of her identity as an Angel and the two shortly talked with each other. At her part, Sapphire only told the Seraph the details of their travels with Shirou. Even though they are more in a vacation mode, she and Shirou are on the search for something in this world.

"Where is your companion by the way?" Gabriel questioned who is now in the kitchen searching for something to eat.

"He's currently working at a local eatery around town."

"Is that so?" How can she ever repay them for the goodwill they have shown to her? An idea formed in her mind, even though she has a slight injury on her arm, it won't stop her from doing the one thing that relaxes her.

Cooking.

As a Seraph that is always busy, let's just say that having some kitchen utensils and ingredients around her makes her more relaxed and composed. Even her brothers would also comment on how good she was at this, to the point that they would make jokes about her having the makings of a great housewife.

"You cook?" Sapphire noticed as the blonde-haired woman is now wearing a white apron.

"Yes, I use to cook meals for some of the orphans back at the Church. Don't worry; I'm really good at this." Gabriel said with confidence as she opened the fridge to look for ingredients.

"That's not what I meant; Shirou would prefer that you rest rather than exerting yourself." Sapphire tries to make her stop but the Seraph insisted on continuing.

"I'm sure that 'Shirou' wouldn't mind. Can you help me with these?"

* * *

'I'm gonna need to check on her after this.' Shirou muttered to himself as he duly cleansed the tables of the restaurant. As of now, he is working as a waiter to a trattoria in the region of Tuscany in Florence, Italy. He's been working here for almost 2 months now since he and Sapphire ended up here.

"Hey, Takumi... I don't think that I'll stay here for long." Shirou said with a hint of disappointment to the blonde haired boy beside him who is arranging the chairs. The young man had blue eyes and short blonde hair with a fringe that parts to both sides and one long bang in between the two.

"It's alright, Shirou. I and Isami really do appreciate the help that you gave us," Takumi smiled at the redhead waiter. "Ever since you came here, our load of work has been lifted. If you ever decide to become a full-time employee, my father will always welcome you."

"Heh, I don't know about that..."

The two laugh at each other as they continue cleaning the other tables. The moment that he finished his work, the Aldini brothers invited him to participate in their little bout off. He politely declined their offer and made his way out of the trattoria. He took a moment to buy some things at the market before coming home to his apartment.

Shirou puts his free hand at his pocket, thinking of the supposed to be 'surprise' that awaits him in...

The Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"I'm home, Sapphire... is she awake?" Shirou removed his shoes first and put the bags on the side. His nose was invaded by the smell of something being cooked if he would guess who it was... it's probably her.

"Shirou, you're back."

"Yeah, um... why is she in the kitchen?" He questioned her and Sapphire explained what happened earlier. Shirou rummaged his forehead as he took note of the former Seraph, humming a tune while she's busy preparing dinner.

"Ahem, Miss..." Shirou coughed and he found himself face to face with Gabriel who is holding a spatula in her hand. Her long blonde hair is now done in a bun and she's wearing a white apron. He silently thanked the Wizard Marshall that it was not Ruby that he brought in.

"Oh, good evening... Shirou, right?" Gabriel asked meekly and he would be lying to himself if he didn't find it cute and endearing. The former Seraph is acting like a kicked puppy.

'Man, what's with women and their puppy dog eyes?' Shirou thought to himself and he chose to straighten himself up.

"Indeed, you already met my trustworthy companion, Sapphire," He gave emphasis on the Mystic Code beside him. "My name is Shirou Emiya, a magician in training. It is an honour for me to have one of the Archangels of Heaven in my humble abode." He pays his respects towards her.

Of course, he didn't come into this world without at least knowing the hierarchy and flow of power within the factions. Angels, Devils and Fallen, they are the three known Factions around. There are also other pantheons around such as the Egyptian, Norse, Greek, and others. To think that the Age of the Gods didn't end in this world, he was a bit wary of contacting any of the magical authorities around. However, he rather broke that rule when he stumbled upon this Angel.

But hey, he wanted to save her, besides, she doesn't look dangerous at all.

"There's no need for any kind of formalities. This is your home after all." Gabriel smiled at him and he couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed by her. He met many beauties around like Saber and Rider but something in her presence makes him... weird.

"Well, now that's done, let me help you with those."

The two began to prepare the table with Shirou on the plates while Gabriel is in charge of the cooking. It was a bit hard for her to move since her hands are still injured.

"How about you sit and rest? I'll be taking over your work." Shirou offered his help yet she is still persistent to continue.

"No, I must continue this," A sharp inducing pain flowed through her arm causing her to grimaced even more. "Ahh, it... hurts. It hurts... a lot." While she is not a stranger to pain, something in this one that is afflicting her to... despises it.

Shirou rushed to her side and observed the Angel in tears. Seeing her in such condition triggered something inside of him, most likely because of how he was accustomed to seeing such.

Pain and Mercy.

How many times that he had seen his friends die before his arms? He was forced to forfeit his rights as a Master and abandon his Servant, Sakura died trying to protect him, Rin and Illya were in exile in concern for his and their safety.

Both he and EMIYA didn't wish for a world without suffering. They don't want to see people suffer in front of them. Right now, he doesn't want Gabriel to be in pain's embrace.

"Come on, you need to rest..." Shirou turned off the stoves, carried the Seraph on his shoulders and head to the guest room. He flipped open the switch and the lights go on. He carefully lied her down and began to think of a way to ease her pain.

"Shirou, I'm suggesting for you to use that." Sapphire perked up near Gabriel whose eyes are closed yet it is obvious she wanted to end it. As far as he knew, what's inflicting her is a special type of curse that slowly eats away her divinity.

"I don't know," Shirou is still uncertain whether he would use it or not. "You know what... screw it. Sapphire, make sure the Bounded Fields are on its maximum output. Keep it up until I'm finished with her, I don't want anyone to interfere with our work."

"Yes, I will see through it." The Mystic Code dutifully bowed to him and exited the room.

"S-Shirou..."

"Shhh... you need to sleep." He puts his hand to her cast and mumbled under his breath as he drew some intricate design into it. "There, it would ease the pain at least."

The moment he said so, she can feel the pain slowing down. It was still there but it's not as sharp before Shirou put the design on her cast.

"I really don't know if I could sleep tonight."

"Please, try to. I'm going to do something to make the pain go away temporarily and I need you to relax." Shirou explained to her but Gabriel knew that he was telling the half-truth.

"Shirou, you're lying to me, aren't you?" He gasped a bit by her declaration and he facepalmed by it.

"I forgot, you're a Seraph and an Angel. You can tell if a human is lying or not, huh."

"Yes, every Angel is capable of doing just that. You have something within yourself and you want to keep it a secret."

"If you keep saying it like that then it's not top secret now." Shirou playfully said when her delicate hand reached for his cheek. "Stop that, seriously though this whole scenario might turn into something."

She giggled at the thought of her and him in that kind of situation. As for Shirou, he was glad that she was smiling now since it will help her, even more, to relax completely.

"Now that's a smile there. Who knows? You may dream of someone that you hold dear in your heart." Shirou tried to convince her even more but she looks up at the ceiling with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"The one that I want to see the most... is gone now in this world. He only exists in my heart and I don't want to make a complete fool out of myself to even think that I will feel him ever again."

"But there is a chance, is there? Just trust me, whoever this man is; he will visit you once more... in your dreams that are."

Both of them look into each other's eyes and for a moment, the Seraph found herself lost in his gaze. Whenever she tried to gaze at his very soul, the only thing that she could see is him.

Standing alone, with his marred body and bloodied hands with both weapons on hold. He gazed up at the sky and let out a cry of sorrow.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Shirou snapped his fingers at her face. "If you really can't sleep, how about drinking some tea or milk?"

"I'm not a child anymore, Shirou. But some tea won't be bad."

"Alright then, I'll go make some." He hastened himself back at the kitchen as Gabriel tried to focus on lulling herself to sleep. It proved to be a bit difficult since she is already used to sleep in her quarters. Add the enigmatic magician that is taking care of her.

She closed her eyes and let fatigue to overwhelm her completely. When Shirou opened the doors with a tray of tea in his hands, she's already sleeping. Her breathing is even as opposed to the first time he brought her to his home.

"It is time."

* * *

What is real? If a person can see, feel, touch or taste... it's something that our mind is processing every time. Memories, they are the ones that could influence one person. Such things cannot be erased thoroughly with ease especially if it's special.

That's why the Seraph's only memories of her beloved Father is the one she held the utmost. Much like how she treasured every passing moment she spent with everyone in Heaven. Imagine her surprise when she found herself in an unfamiliar place. The beautiful and vast green fields and the pure blue sky greeted her eyes.

'Where am I?'

She stood up on her feet and begins to walk though she was uncertain where she's going.

 **'It has been a long time, Gabriel.'** A soft voice called out to her and she recognized the one who called her. It was His voice, she slowly turned her head around, and she found Him.

The Heavenly Father.

The disbelief in her eyes was evident and her tears were amassing in. It has been long... too long; she was still young when He sacrificed Himself to seal the Great Beast. She felt grief alongside her brothers when they saw Him with His fire slowly dying out.

Yet here He is, standing before her. She slowly reached for her Father's outstretched arms and upon touching Him, the Seraph threw herself to Him.

"It's really you... Father!"

 **"Indeed I am,"** He wiped the tears from her face and gave a reassuring smile. "You have grown so much; it feels like only yesterday when I used to carry you on my shoulders." He caressed her face gently.

 **"Look at you now; you have grown into a beautiful woman."**

"This is real, right?" She sounded a bit hopeful but his downcast look proved otherwise.

 **"I am truly sorry but I am nothing but a mere memory. I only exist within the realm of your mind."**

"Then, if I wake up... you'll be gone again. I don't want that! You need to see Michael and the others." He held her dearest daughter and motioned her to calm down a bit. She politely followed as both of them sat at the landscape.

 **"I want you to listen to me carefully, Gabriel. Do you remember what I use to say to you and the others? It does not matter if I am gone now; I am always in the hearts of everyone who believes in you and your brothers."**

"Father..."

 **"Even though I want to hear more of how things are faring around now. I'm afraid my time is almost up."** He stood up in His feet and helps her up. While this was a short talk, she was elated to see and feel her Father's presence near her. She cannot wait to tell of this encounter to Michael and the others when she gets back to Heaven.

 **"Farewell, Gabriel and give my regards to Shirou Emiya if you will."**

With that, the scenery around her slowly fades away and the last thing that she saw is her Father being enveloped by a golden light.

* * *

Her befuddled eyes slowly opened and she glanced at the side of her bed. Gabriel found the sleeping redhead; it seemed that he chose to guard her rather than to take a rest. She sat on the bed and felt her right arm.

"It's healed..." She slowly removed her cast and stretched her arm and to her surprise, she can move it freely now. Her whole body is rejuvenated and refreshed too. Gabriel remembered her whole conversation with her Father and His words of farewell.

'Give my regards to Shirou Emiya.'

"Wait, did Shirou..." She gazed at Shirou who is talking in his sleep.

"I'll make some ratatouille, Rin..."

Gabriel chuckled at the magician's words as she caressed his face. He really is an enigma to her, not only he was able to do something to ease her pain, but he's somehow connected with the Biblical God.

'Just what are you, Shirou?'

"Hahhhh!" Shirou stretched his body out and opened his eyes only to be greeted by the dazzling features of his 'patient'. "It seems that the healing session was successful, huh... that's good."

"Hm! Thank you for everything that you have done to me, Shirou. As a reward, I'll be taking over your kitchen!" She giddily said and his eyes widened because of her declaration.

"Alright... I'm curious on what you can put on a plate anyway."

The busty Angel happily skipped downstairs, leaving the young man who is still dozing off. Sapphire entered the room after seeing the healed Seraph making her way in the kitchen.

"Shirou, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need to get a good day's rest, and I can do that today," Shirou replied. "By the way, good job on maintaining the Bounded Field. If it weren't for you, we could have attracted unnecessary attention."

"You're welcome; there are other things that we must discuss too."

"Right, it's about her, isn't it?"

"Indeed, should we tell her the current situation that she is in?"

In all truth, Shirou was expecting that Gabriel knew of her status as a Fallen now. But she seemed to be still oblivious to it, shouldn't there be a sign to make her notice of it aside from the darkened wings?

"It's better to tell her sooner than later."

"Agreed, but are you planning to just bluntly tell it to her?" Sapphire was not sure if she can take the news lightly. There are times when Shirou is dense as a rock when it comes to a girl's feelings.

"I don't know, but let's see."

Shirou returned to his own room and grab his change of clothes; he's been meaning to take a shower first before going to the dining room. Shirou begins to think of a good way to tell Gabriel about her current predicament.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is more of a revised prologue since the first one is not on par and it's more of an exposition, to be honest. Maybe I'll implement the cafe idea later on but not now. For all intents and purposes, Shirou is not a magical girl or boy here. Sapphire is more of a guide to him. As for the cause of Gabriel's fallen status, that will be explained later. I also think this is the first of its kind to have a Fallen Seraph as Shirou's companion although I could possibly be wrong about that.

To those of you wondering who Takumi Aldini is, this is a reference to Shokugeki no Sōma, a cooking manga.

If you spot any errors let me know about it and it will be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why are you showing these to us?" His voice held some semblance of empathy but it was ultimately dominated by... fear._

 _"You killed them for us. With this battle... you've won all future battles for us." The man spoke with his tears welling up. The others who were watching his team were all clapping their hands for their win against the enemy._

 _However, deep inside of him... many lives were lost. He had thought that they were fighting the enemy to subjugate them. Yet..._

* * *

The sound of kitchen utensils being used and the alluring smell of a cooked meal are the only ones permeating the kitchen. Shirou and Sapphire leaned just beyond the hallway, watching intently the person who is in control of the place. She is a being that transcends time and possibly one of the oldest supernatural beings around. However, her enticing figure tells otherwise, by human standards, her body is that of a flower that recently bloomed.

One of the four Great Seraphs is holding a grater and some blue cheese in her hands. Shirou slightly averted his gaze on her swaying hips, yet something is acting violently inside of him. His hormones are not exactly obeying his mind. As a male, you really can't blame him that much, ever since the dawn of time, our male ancestors really do appreciate the so-called hourglass figure.

"~You know it's bad to stare at angels like that, Shirou~" Gabriel chimed in at the young man.

"Sorry, my bad. It's really hard not to stare when you're in front of such beauty." Shirou sat at the table and readied two plates for the both of them. "What are you making anyway?"

"A Wellington of my own!" She cheerfully replied and it earned him a curious look. As far as his knowledge extended to food, Wellington is a preparation of filet steak coated with pâté (often pâté de foie gras) and duxelles, which is then wrapped in puff pastry and baked.

"I'm expecting great things from you as a fellow cook, please don't disappoint me."

"I know this like the back of my hand, Shirou. Besides, why would I disappoint who saved me." Gabriel glanced and smiled at him, he looked at Sapphire and made some gestures to her.

'It's better to tell her in this instance. It will be easier for her to accept the situation she is in.'

'You're right but what if she freaks out from all of this? The last thing that I ever want is to have a being such as her to incur destruction.' Shirou muttered to the Mystic Code as he continued to watch her work. His argument is a bit valid, nonetheless, he often thought of the worst possible situations that might happen.

"Here, I'm done. I hope that you find it to your liking." The former Seraph presented her dish and for a moment, Shirou had to shield his eyes. Is this all the accumulated experience that she gathered in her life? To the point that every food that she makes is literally glowing?

"Is that supposed to be normal?" Shirou grabbed the fork and repeatedly touched the food.

"For human standards, I guess not. It's edible..." Shirou took the fork and let out a small sigh. She made this with all her heart and he might not be able to get another shot with this.

"Okay, thanks for the food." Shirou slowly cut the Wellington and found it easy to do so. Presentation-wise, it was aesthetically pleasing with the combination of the scrumptious smell...

"Um, Gabriel, would you mind and please not stare at me like that." He noticed how deep she gazed through him as if she's assessing something from within him.

"Oh, sorry... I'm more than eager to hear your thoughts about my cooking."

"Okay, but if I were to consider your lifespan and experience," Shirou put a slice of the Wellington to his mouth and the moment that he does so, the filet mignon eventually overwhelmed him. "Man... I don't think I can..."

Shirou passed out and his face hits the plate, eliciting a surprised gasp from the Seraph. "Shirou! Are you alright!?" Gabriel shrieked out since this is the first time that someone faint upon eating her meal. Maybe it was not good of an idea to unleash some of her forbidden knowledge in the dish.

She hastily made her way towards the young man and lifted his face up. How can she describe Shirou's face? He had a look at someone who was about to make their way to Heaven.

"What happened to her, Sapphire!? Will he be alright!?" Gabriel wiped off the food from his mouth and carried him off to the couch.

"Please calm down, I think that he forced himself too much this time. Shirou will wake up as if nothing happens if he gets enough rest." Sapphire declared while gazing at the young man who is now sleeping.

"Thank goodness, I thought the Wellington is so bad that I inevitably poisoned him." The Seraph sighed in relief but Sapphire thought otherwise. The concept of adjusting to other dimensions is not as simple as one may think. If you dropped an object that is foreign and not of this world or dimension, the energies around it will try to discern where it originated.

In other worlds, this will be a direct interference with the natural balance of the environment around. As such, Gaia is one of the prominent figures that will try to 'erase' these disturbances to bring balance. Of course, not all worlds have the same rules, for instance, rather than 'rejecting' her and Shirou's presence around, they adjust their existence all around.

However, Sapphire concluded that she is not that easily affected by the changes. She cannot say the same for her companion though, these past few days, Shirou has been acting a bit... weird. Not in his behaviour rather in some parts such as his body.

'You know, Sapphire... it seems that my taste buds are getting too sensitive.'

Apart from that, his Magic Circuits is still pretty much the same before they arrived here. But it wouldn't be a big surprise if a drastic change was to happen.

"Let's take him to his room," Sapphire suggested and they carry him off to the master's bedroom. Gabriel might have expected it to be in a bit of a mess... but it was in a very good state actually. There are numerous books stacked up on the other side of the room. The other thing that caught her attention is the numerous swords and guns on the topside.

"Is he using those weapons?"

"Yes, pretty much all the time. Even though he is a magician, he is really not that great, the best he can do is to strengthen himself." Sapphire replied.

"Where is his master then? Shouldn't he be travelling with his teacher until he finishes his apprenticeship?"

Sapphire turned away from her and spoke in a low voice. "His relationship with his Master is not that good. Let's leave it like that."

The Mystic Code got out of the room first whilst Gabriel covered Shirou with the sheets. She was about to leave as well when something was about to fall off the ground. Luckily, she managed to catch the picture frame just in time and looks at it with curiosity.

It was a picture of a young man who is smiling happily, holding the hands of the woman. The girl in the picture was about the same age as her partner. By the looks of it, the man was Shirou and the other...

Gabriel noticed some crude handwriting on the bottom left of the photo:

 _'To the most amazing Grand Master to ever live, with all my heart, congratulations, Rin Tohsaka!' -Shirou Emiya_

"If you may, please put it back in there. Shirou won't like it if someone were to touch his stuff without his permission." Sapphire peaked out from behind the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too..." Gabriel placed the frame back to its place and closed the doors behind her. Who was that woman in that picture? Could it his lover by any chance? There are many questions rummaging her head but right now, she respects the magician's privacy more than anything else does.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sapphire asks as they both sat in the living room.

"I don't know but I think I'll stay here for a bit until he wakes up. After that, I'll go back to Heaven and search for my friend."

"Right... well... how about we play a game of chess?" Sapphire offered and she took out a chessboard from under the table.

"I would love to."

* * *

He was not happy or to be exact, he was worried about Gabriel's well-being and whereabouts. As of now, Michael and his brothers, the other Seraphs have gathered around in Zebel. There is an evident frown on Uriel's face while Raphael is showing the same.

"I have gathered you here to discuss some important matters about Gabriel's disappearance." Michael started and Uriel smashed both of his hands on the table, his holy aura enveloping the entire room.

"Brother, isn't it obvious? Someone out there just took our beloved sister! Right now she could be in grave danger!"

"Uriel, please calm down. Do not let your emotions get the better of you." Raphael motioned his brother as the Seraph took a deep breath and apologized for his behaviour.

"What is the status of Griselda Quarta? She can give us insights into what happened on their last mission."

The details of the mission are actually simple or should be at least. The traitor of Eden has been seen in Italy and even though he was not showing any reckless actions, they can't let someone like him around. His blood is capable of cursing anyone to the point that their sanity will be put to its utmost limit.

However, when an envoy of Angels led by Gabriel's Ace, Mirana Shatarova arrived, the place itself is deserted with enough evidence that conflict broke out. The only one who is present in the area is Griselda Quarta who has sustained heavy injuries. However, there King is nowhere to be seen and they brought the Queen of Hearts back to Heaven. The others have searched and scoured the area but the King of Hearts was nowhere to be found.

"As of now, Griselda is yet to be clear of her conditions. But I have a feeling that Samael has something to do with this." Michael wouldn't doubt that the hybrid Dragon and Fallen Angel is the one responsible. Like humans say... bad blood leads to bad blood and Samael's hatred towards them and to his now deceased Father is unfathomable.

"I have sent scouts to find her; however, there is something that is baffling me, Michael."

"Why can't we feel Gabriel's presence nor her powers? I'm not really sure but her Brave Saints is still active." Michael answered Raphael's question regarding the disappearance of their sister's holy aura. Their search may have come with results if she was around the country or any for that matter. It's either she is captured or unable to channel her holy energies.

"I hope that she's alright, Gabriel is a bit of an... airhead." Uriel's voice trailed off and his two brothers didn't respond to his statement since it holds some truth.

"Well, she is a Seraph much like us. I don't think that anyone could actually harm her. Even without her light-based powers, she can make it up with hand-to-hand combat." Raphael can still remember the last time that he and his sister go on a spar. No one has been a clear winner but Gabriel's prowess in melee combat is not something to laugh about.

"I will send Dulio and the rest to scout Italy and scour for her. The rest of us should not inform the others about this, we can't afford to cause uneasiness to our fellow Angels." Michael concluded their meeting as the three of them left the war room.

The Archangel Michael proceeded himself to the very first floor of Heaven. The place where the front lines and some of the low-class Angels reside. Some of the reincarnated Angels of the Ten Seraphim guarded the entrance to their home. His eyes fell on the form of a young man with blond hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes.

"You know, Gabriel is not that easy of a target." The young man is trying to ease the tension building upon the woman that he's conversing in.

"I know but... I just can't! She is my King, Sir Dulio! I promised that I would follow her through everything! But look at me now... I can't even feel my connection to her!" The woman had ash blonde hair and blue eyes and dressed in nun clothes. She was Gabriel's Ace, Mirana Shatarova.

"Come on now, it's not like you're the only one who is worried about her. My King and her brothers are the most anxious ones but they know that Gabriel is a force to be reckoned with." The 'Trump Card of Heaven' gave a reassuring grin to Mirana and it was to be able to calm her down a bit.

'That's right; Lord Michael will send us to Italy to find her. I won't rest until I found my King and bring her back to safety.'

Michael slowly approached the two Brave Saints and both gave their respects towards him.

"Arise, Dulio and Mirana, you already knew the situation at hand. As much as possible, don't make too much of a ruckus, especially you," The Archangel look at his Joker and he raised his hands.

"Yes, sir! I promise that no cartographers will work to revise their maps this time! I will subdue the enemy with little damage as much as possible!" Dulio made a salute to his King and Michael only rubbed his forehead. His Joker has a tendency to change the environment around him, no thanks to his Sacred Gear. Let's just say that even though he is a strong exorcist, his laziness sometimes gets the better of him.

"If anything happens during the mission that you cannot handle, don't hesitate to fall back. Your safety also concerned us."

Michael initially gave his blessing to the two of them with Dulio and Mirana readying to their respective positions. She can still remember the words that her fellow Brave Saint, Griselda Quarta, had said before she departed

 _"I know that this might be all of a sudden considering that you only recently been turned into Milady's Ace. But, Mirana, do whatever you can do to protect our King."_

'Do not worry, Griselda... I will do what I must!'

The two former members of the Church spread their wings out and flew over the clouds with Michael watching them. His utmost wish is for Dulio Gesualdo and Mirana Shatarova to find the whereabouts of his sister and for the three of them to get back here safely.

* * *

Shirou opened his eyes and slowly got up on the bed. How in the world did he get in here anyway? He was sure that he was eating one of the most divine food that he had ever tasted in his entire life and...

'Right, it was so delicious that I passed out, really great, Shirou.' He muttered to himself as he stretched his body out. Maybe that healing session that he had done to Gabriel overnight may have put a big toll on him.

"Sapphire?" Shirou called out, trekking downstairs only for him to find the Seraph and the Mystic Code engaged in a staring contest. Not in a literal manner of looking at each other's face and see who is going to blink first. Rather, a game of chess is what they're into.

"Checkmate, I win. That makes our scores draw!"

"It's really... unexpected to say at least. Nonetheless, I must admit, you really are good at this."

Shirou merely passed at them and opened the refrigerator to find something to drink. Luckily, for him, a soda can was left open, taking all of its contents in one gulp. The moment that he put the can down, she is standing before him with a worried expression all over her.

"Are you feeling well?" She ran her soft hands through his neck and to his forehead. Shirou could already feel the blush slowly creeping up to his face and his mind is literally screaming at him.

'What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm acting like a lovestruck teenager!?'

"Shirou, your face is turning red. Did you perhaps catch a cold? Shouldn't you be resting a bit more?"

"No, I'm alright now," Shirou reassured her, retracting her hand away from his face. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat at the table. "Gabriel, I have something important to tell you."

Shirou motioned her to sit on the sofa with Sapphire opting to keep quiet and observe how her companion would deal with the situation.

"Is it possible for a high ranking Seraph such as you to become a Fallen?" Shirou started and it earned him a curious look from Gabriel.

"Yes, all of my kind are susceptible to become such. That is the reason why the Fallen exists too; my former brothers and sisters succumbing to one of the Seven Sins. Their wings will go black and that's it... they will be cast out of Heaven, never to return again." Shirou didn't miss the sad and soft-spoken voice of hers. It must be hard for Gabriel to see her people, whom she had been for a very long time to be evicted from their very own home.

"Why did you ask such, Shirou?" The young man took a deep breath and found the words to say to her.

"When me and Sapphire here found you outside of the city outskirts, you have wounds all over your body. However, there's something else that we have seen to you," Shirou faced her with all seriousness and just in case, a blueprint of a shield is imprinted on his mind now.

"Your wings... all of them became black. You are a Fallen Angel now."

...

...

...

"Huh? Is that a joke, Shirou? Because, seriously, you shouldn't do such things."

"No, I am serious, take a good look at yourself in the mirror and spread your wings out."

When it comes to things like this especially being a Fallen, their kind does not take this as a simple joke. That's why... when she saw the glint and the face that he's making, she's almost afraid to look at herself in the mirror.

She curled her twelve wings out, opening her eyes slowly and it dawned her like never before. Instead of the usual combination of white and gold feathers, her wings are now sporting a different one. A colour that she almost used to see around her fallen comrades.

Gabriel's wings are tainted with an almost steel like colour. Unlike those of the governor of the Grigori whose wings is as dark as the night, hers was more akin to that of silver and specks of jet black.

"S-Shirou..." Her voice called out to the young man behind her with a saddened expression on his.

"When we found you outside of the city outskirts, you were almost beaten up and your wings began to flicker. When I brought you here, your wings change to that colour."

"Ahh, so I am a Fallen now..." She tried to keep the flaring emotions building upon her chest. However, all is futile when small trickle of tears flow through the hem of her skirt. Shirou stood behind and tap her shoulders. Gabriel wiped the tears off and faced him with a not so convincing smile.

"You know, if you're aiming for an award for acting, you probably are the worst. It is alright to feel down once in a while, that just shows that you feel empathy too."

"But... you do not understand. I cannot go back to Heaven due to my status as a Fallen."

"Let me ask you this, will that change anything? This may sound presumptuous of me but, you'll be fine as you are." Gabriel contemplated what he had said. "Probably your brothers and the rest of the Heaven won't take the news that good. Still, your radiance and kindness burn brighter than anything else that I will ever see in my entire life."

Everything that Shirou told to her all came from all the things that he has seen when he healed her last night. There are far too many and he didn't indulge too much out of respect towards her. Nonetheless, the one thing that stood out to him the most is that... Gabriel is forgiving and does not discriminate. May it be a Devil or a Fallen, she has given them a second chance to retribute themselves from whatever sins that they have done.

"No one has ever spoken to me like the way you did right now." Unbeknownst to the former Seraph, her wings start to emit a small portion of holy energy. It might be a little but Shirou noticed that her wings restored a bit of white into them.

"Thank you, Shirou," Gabriel embraced the young man, causing him to flinch a bit; she did this again without forewarning.

"Erm, you're welcome, I guess. I don't think that I've done that much actually."

"No! Don't say that! You have done everything you can; you shouldn't feel inferior about yourself."

He wasn't being inferior in the first place, what he did of taking care of Gabriel is the same thing that he will do back in his homeland. He had an eye to most people that he considered as a threat or the other way around. Gabriel passed to him as someone who is in danger and being who he was, he didn't take the slightest hesitation to heal her.

"Alright... but please don't crush me." Gabriel didn't notice that she was squeezing the life out of him and she released the young man from her grasp. "Thank you but moving on, what is your next move now?"

"I want to see my brothers first to alleviate their worries about my disappearance. Though, I'm wondering why they're having a hard time finding me." With the current state of Heaven's technology, she would have expected them to be around and yet it's been sometime now. Not that she's in grave danger and all but her brothers have a soft side to her.

"Well, about that... the place that we're living in manipulates the space around us, twisting any sort of high-level magic. Can't have anyone barging in my apartment for no good reason."

"I see..."

"If we go outside now, we leave the safety of my home and basically bare yourself to the rest of the supernatural around. Unless you want to garner attention." That should be the least of her problems if someone decided to spill the news of her becoming a Fallen to the Grigori.

"As much as possible, I want it to be discrete as possible." Shirou looked at Sapphire and an idea formed in his mind.

"Hmm... Sapphire might help," The moment that she heard her name, the Mystic Code latch itself to Gabriel's locks of blonde hair. "There, she can condense the energy around you and store it in her gem."

"Linking of cores at full efficiency. Uploading of current information is in progress..."

"Shirou, what is Sapphire exactly? I'm really curious about her." Gabriel can't really pinpoint the exact words to describe Sapphire. She was very intellectual as seen in their chess game earlier, which ended in a draw. Yet, whenever her eyes took in a more focus on Sapphire's gem, her mind goes numb and she was forced to pull out.

"To be perfectly honest, no one really knows even me. She is a bit special and can do some... fascinating feats and if you ever met her creator," Shirou involuntarily shivered at the image of the Wizard Marshall waving the Kaleidoscope with a manic grin on his face. "My advice is to run away and pray to your god that he won't find you."

"It seems that you have quite a relationship with him."

"Hahaha... Gabriel, don't force me to remember," Shirou mumbled under his breath and he immediately shook those not so good memories away. Just in time for Sapphire to finish cloaking her.

"It's done, Shirou."

"Alright, but how will you call them?"

"Leave that to me, we just need to visit the nearest church and I'll do the rest."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

The dazzling lights and the busy streets of the city of Florence is a sight that Shirou was used to. He was used to travelling all around Europe during his time in the Clock Tower and to see the sights around again brings certain good memories back. He and Rin would often squabble where to spend their private time together, in a cheap hotel or a grand one.

Suffice to say, they always end up in the most expensive one courtesy of him, of course.

"This is nice," Shirou glanced at his companion and she was still astoundingly beautiful on whatever clothes that she's wearing. "Is something wrong, Shirou?"

"Nothing," Gabriel decided to wear a pale yellow tube top, a denim jacket, along with a pair of skinny jeans.

"Are you sure?" She just wanted to reassure that she does not look weird in her clothing.

"Yep, besides, aren't you used to it already? I mean, if you ever come down here in the realm of the mortals, you really are a head turner." Shirou's eyes can see that nearly everyone was glued to Gabriel.

"The only instances that I came down here is to check the orphanages that the Church owned. Mundane businesses that need to be taken care of by our faction. That's all about it and if I ever have any spare time, I seclude myself to the most serene places here on the planet."

"To avoid attention? I guess that's one."

The two continue to walk in silence and for a moment, the former Seraph momentarily stopped with Shirou following suit.

"Wait..." She frantically looked at her surroundings, familiarizing herself with the Holy energy in the area. She knew this feeling, as one of the first few Seraphim that received it, Gabriel sees it as a semblance of hope to increase their ranks.

Two of their Brave Saints is just nearby and one of them happened to be in her ranks. Without any warning, Gabriel ran where they currently reside in.

"Woah! Gabriel, where are you going!?" Shirou gave chase yet she was not sure where she's going. It's a good thing that he's not out of shape and he can easily catch up to her. After a couple of turns, Gabriel stopped where the Brave Saints are.

"Geez, what's gotten into you, running off like that?" Shirou questioned, looking at the Fallen Seraph. "Well, I'll give you credit for finding Trattoria Aldini. This is where I'm working." He opened the doors of the restaurant and found the Aldini brothers beside the counter. At a certain table, his eyes fell on the form of two individuals.

A nun is waiting for her companion who was eating merrily. One glance at the man who was savouring his meal, Shirou knew that he is a regular of this establishment.

Dulio Gesualdo, a worker for the Holy Church. At least that's what the man said but Shirou for one is not easy to be fooled. Dulio may be harmless on the outside and laid back but the power nestling from his didn't miss his nose. To be exact, Dulio is not necessarily normal because of his large amount of holy energy. It was safe to assume that something had happened to make him like this.

"After this, we search for Lady Gabriel." The nun said to Dulio who only nodded his head in response.

'They don't need to look far since she... Gabriel?' Shirou went outside and found her with an uncertain expression on her face.

"Hey, some workers from the Church are looking for you. Why don't you introduce yourself to them?" Shirou suggested but she was standing there still. "Gabriel, come on. Don't just stand there, they will surely help you."

"I can't... Shirou, I'm afraid." Did he hear her right? Is she backing out now? Two of her believers is right inside searching for her and she wanted to leave e without conversing with them. Shirou sighed to himself, raised his hand above her head and...

 _*bonk!*_

"Ow!" Gabriel ran her hands through her head exactly where Shirou head chopped her. "That really hurts, you know..."

"Listen, you're all confident to face your brothers and yet you're afraid to face the people who believed in your religion. No matter what happens tonight, know this, we'll be at your side, isn't that right Sapphire?"

"Yes, though you must not stray from the original mission that you have, Shirou?" Sapphire reminded him.

"Let's go inside." The Fallen Seraph breathed deeply and move along with him as he opened the door. The restaurant itself was full of patrons and tourists, eating at their heart's content. Her eyes spotted the two Brave Saints across the diner room.

Her newly recruited Ace is having a troubled expression on her forms and their 'Trump Card' is being himself, an avid eater. Both Mirana Shatarova and Dulio Gesualdo is there. Gabriel took a deep breath and slowly make her way to the table.

"Um, excuse me?" She started in a simple manner of talking and Mirana noticed her. With the hood still draped over her face, it was really hard to see who is behind it.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do to you?" Mirana faced her and she was surprised that they didn't actually felt the aura around...

That's right, Sapphire did something to completely block her magical energy, thus, they won't sense her as a Fallen Angel now.

"You're Mirana and Dulio, aren't you?"

"Indeed, um... do you need something from us? Maybe you need guidance from the Lord? I can definitely help you with that." Mirana motioned her to sit in one of the chairs in which she complied.

"Actually, it's not that I came here for," Mirana and Dulio were confused by her statement, it feels weird for Gabriel not to have her Ace and their own 'Trump Card' recognize her immediately. She ultimately decided to lift up her hood and...

"It's me, Gabriel." She softly smiled at them and surprise was evident on the faces of the Brave Saints. Dulio merely held back the urge to spit on Mirana's face. He didn't expect that on all places that they'd find her here, even though it's her that found them in the first place.

"It's really you, Lady Gabriel!" Mirana practically threw herself into the arms of her King; she was glad that Gabriel was unharmed and looks well. "Where have you been, milady? We were so worried especially your brothers!"

"Well, I lay low for awhile to tend my wounds. I was supposed to go back when I felt your presence here."

"Is that so? Anyways, we should go back as soon as we can!" Mirana suggested though it didn't sit well too much with Dulio since he saw the silhouette of one friend of his.

"Woah, hold your horses there! How about we celebrate, right here and right now for Lady Gabriel's return!"

"But we should report this immediately to Lord Michael and to the others..." Mirana lowly said since everyone around the diner is staring at them now.

"Don't worry, this is my treat, and I kinda knew the chefs and the waiter here," As if on cue, a man walked up to their table with a cheerful voice.

"Hello, welcome to Trattoria Aldini. I'll be your server for this evening, my name is Shirou Emiya." The strongest Exorcist puts his arms around the redhead's shoulders

"Hey, it's been awhile, my man!" Dulio began and Shirou removed his arms from him.

"I'm currently in my 'work' mode, right now. So, would you mind?"

"Hahaha, pardon me for my behaviour. To begin with, our hearty reunion with my two greatest comrades, bring us your insalata frittata!"

"You really know what you want to eat," Shirou wrote down Dulio's order and proceed on the two women. "Ladies, can I take your orders?"

Mirana looked over at the menu and every picture of the food they serve here seemed to be delicious. As a nun who spends the majority of her time in the house of Lord, she's not picky when it comes to food. She had developed a bit of immunity on the bland and tasteless dishes that they serve around.

"Um, can you recommend anything?" She was a bit unsure of what to pick on the menu.

"I recommend our apple risotto for tonight."

"I'll go with that, please and some iced tea." The waiter nodded at her words and wrote it down on the paper. He faces Gabriel though he has a look that's different from earlier.

"How about you, miss beautiful?" Shirou playfully said, causing Dulio to sneer a bit though, for Mirana, she only shot a glare at him. It was pretty obvious that this waiter is trying to hit on her King! Mirana knew that Gabriel's beauty is incomparable to those that she has seen. Sure, there are others around especially in the ranks of the Devils and Fallen yet Gabriel was different.

She had this confident and caring aura around her. Those are the traits that Mirana saw which makes her very loyal towards Gabriel. That's why she's gonna protect her from any evil that comes around her! Even this man is no exception!

"Ahem!" Mirana coughed loudly as the waiter glanced at her with his eyes closed. Dulio, on the other hand, could have sworn that he saw some sparks against each other.

"What is this, 'Nine Vegetable Terrine' of yours?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"That's a 'recipe' of mine actually... a harmonious combination of cabbage, carrots, okra, zucchini, cauliflower, yellow summer squash, white asparagus, green asparagus and baby corn. In summarized form, it's delicious." Shirou finished and he successfully convinced her enough to get that as her order. "I'll be back with your food."

The waiter has gone off, leaving the three of them to talk about some things, especially the things that happened when she was gone.

For the most part, she cannot remember most of the details that lead her to Shirou's care. The only times that she could reminisce is her and Griselda's departure in Italy. After that, it was a flurry of flashes and images of someone challenging her in a one-on-one fight.

"Is Griselda alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She really got beaten up when we find her but fortunately, Griselda is one tough woman." Dulio said and the King of Hearts breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's also worried about you, milady," Mirana added.

"Tell her that... I am truly sorry for what happened."

Both reincarnated Angels didn't miss her sombre expression, especially to Mirana. She has never seen this side of her King... at least right now. Mostly, Gabriel was a type of person who often brought smiles to her fellow Angels. Not only that, she has a tendency to protect those who have pledged their services for the sake of Heaven. This goes well enough for her own Brave Saints whom she valued the most.

"Here's your orders, a Nine Vegetable Terrine for you, milady," Shirou puts the plate in her as she gave a dazzling smile to him. The redhead responded with the same courtesy as well.

"The insalata frittata for Dulio Gesualdo," The Exorcist clapped his hands in joy upon seeing the food, his inner gourmet screaming at him to delicately savour everything about it. "Last but certainly not the least is our apple risotto for the beautiful nun." Shirou bowed down at them and returned to the counter where the chefs are.

"Hey, Shirou... who's the pretty girl in that table?" Takumi asked, glancing at the trio of the Angels eating merrily.

"Hm? Which one? Is it the nun or the other one?"

"The one eating your Nine Vegetable Terrine, she's a grabber from the looks of it... why don't you try hitting on her?" Takumi said with a grin on his face.

"Big brother, Shirou is a kind of man who makes women fall for him. Remember that incident two weeks ago?" Isami joined up their conversation and in regards about that, it was only him intervening on a landlord who ganged up on their supplier. Needless to say, he apparently scored on the daughter and as a reward.

"It's a pity though, to think you turned down Celestine Lucross..."

"Why don't you date her then?" Shirou shot back at Takumi causing the blonde Italian to blush at his remark.

"He's right you know." Isami nodded his head, completely agreeing with Shirou.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The whole evening went on without a hitch as the trio went on their ways. As for Shirou, he opted to trail and watched how Gabriel would spill the beans out to her fellow believers. He also can't leave Sapphire alone for obvious reasons thus he kept his presence hidden and observed them from a distance.

By the looks of it, they are going to the nearest church around. He sighed to himself and silently followed them. He lifted up his sleeves and touched his watch, making sure that he won't lose the Wizard Marshall's prized Mystic Code, Shirou attached a tracker to her. Not only that, he can eavesdrop on anyone conversing near Sapphire.

"Man, I'm stuffed! The cooks in that trattoria never ceased to amaze me with their dishes!" Dulio's voice rang over the speaker.

"I admit, it has been awhile since I tasted something delicious as their food." The nun said sounded like she really enjoyed the meal.

"Yes, we should invite the others to eat there again."

'Man, what is she doing? At this rate, it'll get harder for her to confess it.' Shirou thought with him still trailing them.

"The others have been notified of our position and they're currently heading back home," Dulio said, thinking of the promise that he had made earlier to Michael. That's one achievement, perhaps?

"Um, Lady Gabriel... if I may, I have noticed something that's different from you." Mirana declared as if she's bothered by it. Shirou could already imagine the worried face of hers and can applaud the nun if she ever noticed it.

"Yeah, you're not wearing the Last Flower. You're familiarizing yourself with the trends that we humans do."

'Last Flower? Is that the little thing that's on top of her head? Man... I need to think of a good apology.' Shirou said to himself.

"I guess, you're right."

"But as frilly as such? Are you trying to compete with Lady Serafall?"

"No, listen to me, Mirana and you too, Dulio. Go back to Heaven and tell Michael and the other Seraphs that I cannot go back... not like this." Gabriel firmly said.

'Here we go.'

Her Ace seems to be flabbergasted by her declaration, something surely happened to make her King act like this. As for the Joker, he noticed that something is bothering the King of Hearts evident by her not so bubbly attitude that made everyone like her.

"Sapphire, it's alright. We are out of sight now, you can let go now. You too, Shirou... you can stop hiding now."

"Here I thought that we will be here all night," Shirou stepped out of the shadows and greeted the trio with a carefree expression. "Nice night for a walk, eh? Though I prefer to be lying on my bed, I kinda need that thing on Gabriel's hair."

"Ahh, I see, I know that something's very odd of you, Shirou. Care to fill in me and Mirana here on what's going on?"

Shirou motioned to Gabriel and the Mystic Code lets go of her and flew off in Shirou's side. In a place where the public is out of sight, lying to her subordinates and comrades is the last thing that she will do as a Fallen Angel. She spreads out her wings and the reactions were expected.

Mirana, never for once, have expected to see such colour tainting the wings of the Strongest Woman in Heaven. She even cannot comprehend how in God's name that her beloved King got into this.

"L-Lady Gabriel... your wings..."

"What you're seeing is real. I am a Fallen Angel; I can't go back to Heaven anymore." Gabriel said in a fit of sadness. Dulio, on the other hand, ceased the carefree expression that he had and looked at the redhead. He seemed not too bothered by this, confirming his further suspicions that Shirou knew something about the existence of the Three Factions.

"What should we do about this? Lord Michael and the others will surely not be happy once they heard what happened to Lady Gabriel." Mirana could actually imagine the reaction of some of the Seraphs, especially Michael, Uriel, and Raphael. It is something that could drive into something... ugly.

"We go back to Heaven and report this immediately."

"But where will Lady Gabriel spend her night in!?" Mirana shrieked out and Shirou in an attempt calmed her down.

"Woah, chill down, alright. She can stay in my place for tonight." Shirou suggested and the nun covered her mouth with his words.

"I nearly forgot about you but still you're a stranger and who knows what you will do once we turn our backs."

"She already spent a week in my place. I don't see any issues so far." Shirou said as if it's a normal thing.

"So Lady Gabriel was in your care, huh. Tell me, Shirou, did you enjoy the times you spend together?" Dulio smirked at him.

"Sir Dulio!" Mirana blushed at the thoughts of it and prevented her mind from going to strange places.

"I think an explanation can be done if we have a handful of audiences. I prefer to keep a one-time explanation." Shirou could at least tell them what's going on Gabriel's body and hopefully, find a way to remove it permanently.

"I guess that's for the better. How about you, Lady Gabriel? Will you stay with Mr. Redhead here?" Her answer came in the form of a nod.

"Shirou has treated me with utter respect. Besides, he is the one who helped me recover."

"That settles it then! Let's go, Mirana." Dulio was about to leave when the nun called out to him.

"I'll stay with them if you don't mind, my King?" Mirana respectfully bowed at her and the former Seraph glanced at Shirou for an answer.

"It's fine to me and she seems to be enamoured with you."

The two women are happy with his declaration especially Gabriel, she can now talk to someone of her own gender. Before taking his leave, the Joker talked for a moment to the young man. He told him that he must be ready for anything that might happen once he finished his report about this. Shirou reassured him that he could face Gabriel's brothers and tell them the whole truth.

A white magic circle flared up from where Dulio stood and began to envelop him. In a manner of seconds, he disappeared from his position, leaving Shirou and the others behind.

"So, shall we head home, ladies?"

* * *

Hatred, this is the only thing that he can feel yet at the same time, his sanity was still intact. A traitor, he was called as such because of his actions, he can still remember the time when Adam and Eve tasted the forbidden fruit, and how his bastard of a 'Father' cast them out of Eden.

He felt utter satisfaction and he knew that his 'Father' won't oversee this. Thus, he didn't bother running away from Him. Moreover, escaping Him is almost impossible and when He came to him, he can see the disappointment on His.

For every action that we do, there is a consequence.

He became the vessel of God's hatred and was sealed in the frozen Lake of Cocytus. The irony of that situation since that place is the prison of the original Lucifer.

Wrath.

When he found out that his 'Father' died in the Great War... he grieved his death. He should have been the one that killed him but now that he is gone, he can focus on something else.

His former brothers and sisters.

Now that his 'Father' is gone, the system is under the guidance of Michael and the other Seraphim. Yet it was not perfect as to be expected, the Angels are suspectable of falling by mundane things.

Vengeance.

He knew that many things have happened in his absence, one of them is the ability to recruit humans into their ranks. He even got a glimpse of who they are, that nun from earlier seemed to be a veteran fighter. Nonetheless, he took care of her with ease before moving to his target.

His sister, the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven.

How he wanted him to corrupt her innocent and fragile mind, moulding her into a perfect slave that will obey his every command. But not now, she must feel the notion of being rejected by her fellow Angels. He will break her from the inside and once he's done, he will destroy everything that is dear to 'Him'.

Samael licked his lips at the thought of them as he caressed the glowing orb in his hands.

"We'll start the games soon."

* * *

 **A/N:** Took me awhile to get this done, well, Fate/Grand Order is one thing to blame at this. I have been on a roll (by that, I really hate it when I spend my Saint Quartz only to have a bunch of Black Keys in return!) for the last few days.

Enough about that... as one might know, this story won't be as grandiose as the ones that you have read. This will be mostly lighthearted and the action stuff will be reserved. I might also add some elements that might be unfamiliar too, so watch out for that.

As for Gabriel's Ace of Hearts, Mirana Shatarova is an upcoming character in the light novel.

If you find any glaring mistakes, tell me about it and it will be fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

_He thought he was fighting for freedom, to stop the suffering of every men and women. He only wanted to stop the unnecessary culling of the innocent. However..._

 _"You will be remembered, Shirou Emiya, as a hero!"_

 _"No! I will be remembered as a killer!" He shot a glare at everyone in the room._

 _"I will bear the shame of this genocide forever!"_

 _His wish of helping people ultimately leads him doing the opposite thing. There is simply nothing he can do to undo what he has done._

* * *

Shirou inserted the keys to his home and let himself in his apartment. From behind him are two Angels who happened to be exceptionally close to each other. The Fallen Seraph, the Most Beautiful, and Strongest Woman in Heaven, Gabriel, and her friend, Mirana Shatarova. During the course of their walk, Shirou only stood behind them with the nun telling stories towards her. There are times when Mirana stole glances at him mostly to check if he's gonna do something lecherous to Gabriel. He merely shrugged her off and continued his walk until they arrived home.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, Mirana." Shirou made his way to the kitchen and started to boil some water in the kettle. He sighed to himself and sat at one of the chairs, running his hands through his hair. He actually has footage of all the events that happened over the course of the week. Now, he has a legit and solid proof that he didn't do anything to Gabriel

"So, what really happened to Lady Gabriel? I'm really curious." Mirana called out from the hallway, removing the vellum that covered her face. That was when he got a good look at her.

Some might say that she has a future as a model, her ash-blue eyes sparkled with beauty, and her blonde hair seems to be taken care of every day. To think that this girl is actually a nun of the Church made him realize that he's keeping home two beauties.

"I will explain it once everyone is present. Quite frankly, the explanation is really hard to understand, alright? But to answer if I have a hand on her being a Fallen Angel, no, I do not." Shirou turned off the stove and began making some tea to soothe his aching temples.

"You want some?" Shirou offered at her.

"By all means, please do." Mirana accepted, her eyes roaming around the apartment. A television and some magazines are kept under the table. There is also another floor up top where the rooms are. Somehow, something is a bit unsettling in this place that is giving her the creeps. It's as if the very walls themselves is watching her intently.

"Do not worry, you're just feeling the after effects," Mirana looked at the strange toy that the redhead carried with him. Now, she as a child really loved this sort of things but as she grew older and devoted herself to the service of the Church, holding the wand made her cringe a bit. "Please refrain from crushing me with your hands."

She dropped the wand to the floor, surprise evident on her face when it suddenly talked on its own. She was about to pick it up once more but Shirou got to it first. "No one can break you, Sapphire."

"But there is a possibility."

"As far as I know, that's impossible."

"Um... what is that?" Mirana lowly said, staring at the redhead and the wand.

"Sapphire is an enigma. Even I cannot discern what she really is." Gabriel entered the room now garb in a white nightgown that accented her curves. If any lesser man was to see this, their minds will surely be filled with indecent thoughts. Mirana observed what kind of reactions that the young man would do once he saw her King.

"Thank you for lending me this, Shirou." Gabriel thanked him as she took a seat on Mirana's opposite side. The young man smiled at him as he prepared another cup of tea for her King. Nothing seems to be out of context in the way they interact. Maybe he'll jump on the moment that her King lowered her guard down!

"Eh? Is that so? But could she be one of those?" Mirana emphasizes and Gabriel shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Sapphire is not like those. But she could actually qualify as one though." Gabriel said between sips. Shirou didn't indulge or ask further on what Sapphire is to them and if they ever find out what the Mystic Code is capable of. They might attempt to dissect her.

"Well now that settles it, I'll be off to bed now." Shirou stretched his body but not forgetting the other visitor. "By the way, where do you want to sleep, Mirana? On the couch or in my room?"

"W-What are y-you saying!?" The nun indecorously said and Shirou only laughed at her reaction. Pure thoughts really did dominate the majority of every worker under the Church.

"I'm just messing with you. As of now, I don't have a spare room... so it's either you sleep in the here in the living room or..."

"You can sleep with me, Mirana." The Fallen Seraph suggested and the redhead nodded at her words.

What? Sleep with her King!? Never in her wildest dreams that Mirana had ever dreamed of this moment. As someone who devoted her entire life to the service of the Lord, it was her dream to meet the Ten Seraphim or at least one of them. Her wish came true when the only woman amongst their ranks personally visited and offered her a position in the Brave Saints.

But to actually sleep, it will only be the two of them in the room. There are so many possibilities running through her head.

'Lord, I know that you're dead but I want to give you my greatest gratitude for this once in a lifetime opportunity to sleep with your daughter!'

Shirou observed the elated expression of Mirana and he can say that the nun obviously looked up at Gabriel. Talk about fangirls and that stuff. The two women have already gone at the guest room.

Without regard to remove his clothes, he plumped himself on the bed and took out the device in the cabinet. An array of menus dropped down the moment that he opened it and he scrolled down at the bottom part.

 _December 30, 20xx_

 _The head of the Animusphere family has given me the schematics for the 'CHALDEAS' as a study on how to utilize the soul of the World. As someone who has a connection to Alaya's beasts, Lev Lainur speculated that I can be a gateway to make CHALDEAS work. I really don't know how to feel about this, Lord Marisbury is someone I respect amongst other magi families since he is not a self-centred man. SHEBA is still in its testing stages and..._

 _If only Olga Marie shared the same enthusiasm as her father, we could have at least got along._

 _*End*_

* * *

Dulio Gesualdo is a man who hated paperwork; he was a soldier of God for goodness sake! This kind of job was reserved for the likes of a secretary yet here he was trying to rack up his report to the Seraphim. The other Angels and his fellow Brave Saints greeted him but he was preoccupied right now.

The questions mostly concern about Gabriel's whereabouts in which he told them that she's in Florence. But even before he could reach Zebel where the Seraphs reside, he was stopped in his tracks by the last person he wanted to meet at this time.

"Griselda! You're alright now!" The Queen of Hearts was able to walk on her own, unlike last time where Mirana would be around to guide her.

"Is milady alright?" The very first question was thrown at him and Dulio smiled at her.

"Yep, she's with Mirana so no worries! How about you? Ain't gonna need a helping hand to walk now, eh?" Griselda simply grunted at him, knowing too well that it will take her awhile to be released.

"I really need to get going now; Lord Michael and the others need to know of her situation." Griselda let the Joker passed as he boarded one of the elevators leading up to the upper levels. She could only wish that her King and her fellow Ace be alright.

The 6th Circle of Heaven is Zebel, the place where the leaders of the Heaven Faction meet. This level has seen many kinds of argumentation starting from whom will be the one to activate the System. Up until the point where Dulio is about to reveal the news about the status of Gabriel as a Fallen Angel.

"Lord Michael, I have come to give my report in regards to Lady Gabriel," Dulio said in a respective manner, something that he only does if it means serious business. A voice motioned him to enter as he opened the oakwood doors.

The table that was sprawled out was made of solid gold and has a symbol of a cross, one of the more known symbolism of the Church. Ten seats are arranged around every corner yet some of its occupants are not around with the exception of the three Seraphs.

The current leader and the one who is operating the System, Michael the Archangel and the General of the Biblical God.

The Angel of Purity, Uriel sat with a relieved look upon hearing that there is news on the whereabouts of his sister.

The same could be seen in the face of Raphael, the Angel of Knowledge.

"Dulio," Uriel started. "Just lay it down on us. Please, tell us that our sister is in safe hands."

"Do not worry, I and Lady Gabriel's Ace, Mirana Shatarova, tracked her safe and sound in the region of Florence, Italy," Dulio said, and it took their worries away, knowing that she is alive and well. "However..." The Joker trailed off, causing a frown to appear on the Three Seraphs.

"Lady Gabriel has some... problems returning here. That is the reason why her Ace decided to accompany her King in Florence."

"If you may, Dulio, why is that? Is she injured perhaps?" Raphael asked and Dulio shuddered at the possible reaction of them once they found out about this.

"In light of that event, a friend of mine requested your presence to tell about Lady Gabriel." He insisted further, knowing that Shirou has a good and believable explanation for all of this.

"Dulio, we demand to know, what is it that preventing our sister to go home." This time, the normally composed Michael held steel in his voice. The Joker held his breath, the gēas acting that prevented any being that is in the room to tell any lies. His futile efforts were no match to the System itself.

"Lady Gabriel has become a Fallen Angel."

What seemed to be an eternity has gone passed by a minute, Michael, Uriel, and Raphael sat still with looks of shock and disbelief.

Has their sister fallen from grace? Such thought never passed their minds since Gabriel was someone who never possessed any of the sins. Yet, they have heard the word 'Fallen' from the mouth of Dulio Gesualdo, it's as if a bucket of ice water was poured on them.

"Michael, did I hear it right? Our sister became a fallen? This must be some sort of a bad joke, isn't it?" Uriel said with a not so convincing smile on his face. Raphael, on the other hand, began cracking up his knuckles, realizing that such thing is not something to be brushed off aside.

"We must see this friend of Dulio, don't you think, Michael?"

"Calm down, brothers. We must not make any hasty judgments about Dulio's friend until we see it for ourselves. Now, we must not tell this to the other Seraphs, I don't want them to be caught up by this."

The two Seraphs wholeheartedly agree with Michael's statement, may it seem to them that they're hiding the truth to their fellow Angels, Gabriel is somewhat a symbol to them. If they ever found out that she sided with the Grigori, their morals might drop down.

'Shirou, you are so screwed. I do hope that you'll survive your encounter with my king and his brothers.' Dulio lowly muttered.

* * *

"So, do you think that this will work?" Sapphire asked, glancing at Shirou who is furiously typing a set of numeric values in a computer. If anyone were to see him, they might not recognize him. A white lab coat covered him, making him look like a nerd.

"If my interpretation of Pierre Laplace's equations is correct. This should be, I think." Shirou looked up at the small-scale model of the planet; this was the legacy of the Animusphere family.

CHALDEAS, a device that could see through the future of humanity, utilizing the soul of the World or in this parallel case, by calculating every atom present in a location. Of course, with the current scientific advances, it will take him months or possibly years to make a gigantic version that was envisioned by Marisbury.

"Alright, Sapphire is the conductors ready?"

"Yes, maximum output range is at 75 percent. Energy fillers are ready in case the CHALDEAS goes out of control."

"Let's do this..." Shirou pulled down a lever and the conductors start emitting an eerie sound. The model slowly began to whirl and light up, a small trickle of sweat form on his hands as he examined the screens.

If this succeeds, he might be able to predict a possible outcome of an event within an area. Disasters or anyone trying to mess around. The people will be at least ready and casualties will be decreased. If he is unable to be a hero of justice, he would still help mankind in some other way.

"Shirou, the conductors won't hold out much longer," Sapphire said with concern and the young man nodded vigorously. He reached out for a cylindrical container and inserted it just below the CHALDEAS. The filler will act as a backup power in case that the conductors failed.

"Just a little more..." Shirou bit his lip as the country of Italy began to glow, however, it was only short lived. The CHALDEAS' light began to die out in the process, his nose began to pick the smell of something burning. His eyes widened and grab the fire hydrant and put out the flames from the conductors and energy fillers.

"Ow!" Shirou heard the yelp of a certain Fallen Angel from above him. The exploding light bulbs and the shards must have caught Gabriel.

"Damn, another failure, eh?" Shirou sheepishly said, picking up a broom and began to clean the place up. Sapphire, however, knew that deep within the young man's heart... it would take him a bit longer to do something about the CHALDEAS.

"Shirou, do not fret about your unsuccessful attempt. Like my sister said once to me: "Try and try until you die","

"You know that I met failure many times in my life. This here is something that could help mankind and I will never stop until I made this work." Shirou stood up on his feet with a determined look as he removed his coat and proceeded himself out of the basement.

The power grid in the entire household is out and probably the same happened amongst others outside.

"The power is out," Shirou stated the obvious, moving back to the living room only to find Gabriel tending her fingers. "Got yourself in a pinch there," He opened one of the cabinets and took out a small medkit.

"You know... I am under the consensus that Angels are nigh invulnerable by such."

"We are not really invincible per se," Gabriel carefully wrap the bandage around her fingers. "It's already evident by this tiny wound. But I can say that angels are resilient to most curses and spells. However, the one thing that we are susceptible to easily is..."

"Being a Fallen Angel, I know."

"Right, must be hard, huh?" Shirou didn't exactly know the feeling of being an Angel or how they react to being a Fallen. But the way he saw it, falling is the last thing that an Angel would ever want.

"I think so? I mean, never in my whole life that I think of becoming a Fallen Angel. I saw my brethren fall to the sins, the majority being consumed by Lust and Wrath."

Now that he thought about it... Gabriel's case was a bit different all around. If he were to list the possible sins that she might possess from deep within. To make sure of it, he grabbed a paper and wrote down the Seven Sins. The blonde haired woman peeked and was surprised by what he is writing down.

Luxuria/Lust.

Shirou scratched the back of his head on how she could possibly fall by such. In all truth, the way she unconsciously garnered attention from many people especially the males, this may not be the one. Moreover, it's like the opposite effect all around.

Gula/Gluttony.

"Gabriel, did you have problems with food consumption by any chance?" The beauty shook her head as an answer.

"I am more of a cook rather than an eater. I do not indulge too much in eating." Shirou crossed it out and move on to the next one.

Avariti/Greed.

"Greed, huh? What could lead a Seraph to be greedy?" Shirou questioned.

"I am satisfied with the things I have. Though there are some that I wanted to explore by myself, I can muster all my patience."

She seemed to be someone who would not sully herself over such sin, there are some forms of greed... mostly connected to materialism. Did she want power? Or she desired to have something that she desperately wanted? There are plausible choices.

"Somehow I can't see you as someone who wanted more than they already have. I guess greed is out of the question now."

Acedia/Sloth.

"Do you have certain hatred in the term paperwork?" The beauty tilted her head in confusion by his question. "You know, just a day in the office when suddenly this secretary or an equivalent dumped you this mountain of papers that need approval or signing?"

"Not really, I wanted to help my brothers even more. You can say that I am more active outside of our territory." Her so-called work is more on the line of being a representative to the other Factions.

Invidia/Envy.

"Heh, you already told me that you're satisfied with whatever you have so envy is a no go."

Superbia/Pride.

"You know I can attest this sin more on the side of the Devils. My characterization towards your kind is that you literally obey every command of the Big G. No offence..." Shirou raised his hands in peace but Gabriel didn't seem to mind it.

"We are created by Father only to carry out his will of watching and protecting your kind. I, for one, took it with great pride."

"So, you never boasted it to anyone?"

"Never for once, I never felt the need to show my achievements towards others. As long as I guide others to the right path and seeing them took it... is enough to make me happy." Gabriel replied with a smile.

Ira/Wrath.

The last and probably the most dangerous one of all them, the sin of Wrath where an individual is consumed by anger. May it be the loss of someone they loved; maybe, this is the one that she got involved in.

"Wrath... a feeling that most humans feel. Did you exact vengeance on someone who has done something wrong to you? To the point that you're thirsty for revenge?" Shirou nonchalantly said that she was a bit overwhelmed by his exaggeration of the said sin.

"Lady Gabriel would never succumb to such!" The both of them shifted their attention towards the nun who forgot to braid her ash blonde hair.

"Woah there, I'm just asking alright? There's no need to get all worked up beside," Shirou motioned his hands through his mouth. "Wash up your face, you still have some drool left."

Mirana ran her hands through her lips and with a reddened face, she ran out of the room.

"Take the first door to the right, that's where the bathroom is."

Shirou chuckled under his breath; the nun must be in her own wonderland when she spent her evening in the guest room. If any lower beings were to be invited to sleep in the same four walls where Gabriel is sleeping, they would definitely see that as a blessing.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go outside and do something in the meanwhile," Shirou stood up and grab his wallet. "Why don't you take a bath or something? I'll be right back and by the way... never under no circumstances, enter the basement." His voice was filled with an utter sharpness to it.

"I won't, I promise."

"I know you wouldn't... besides, something terrible will happen to you once you disobey me." Shirou slammed the doors behind; making her wonder what is the young man hiding beneath the floors.

"One last thing!" He shot back at the door. "If you ever need any change of clothes, I spare some of mine in the guest room. They may be a bit... tight for you but it's better than nothing. I'll see you later!"

The doors were closed, leaving her and Mirana all alone in the house. Since her brothers would be coming anytime soon, she was ought to get ready.

* * *

"Brrrh!" The young mage shivered involuntarily as a gust of wind passed through him. He had already finished his business outside and returned to his apartment.

"I'm home," Shirou announced and he felt a powerful spike of holy energy from all over the place enough to make him puke. Nonetheless, he ran towards the bathrooms and locked himself before throwing himself up in the sink.

"Damn, is it possible for such beings to exert that amount of energy?" Shirou looked up in the mirror and washed his face. Unknown to him or maybe he was not paying attention at all, someone is using the bathroom.

"S-Shirou..." A feminine voice that is all familiar meekly calls out to him. He slowly looked at the former Angel hidden behind the curtains and he was thankful that she is hiding her body.

"Sorry, Gabriel... I'll go out now." Shirou lowly muttered as he made his way out. He gave the door a slight push and... held his chest out, his breathing was erratic too. No matter how many beautiful women he had met, every single one of them seemed to have their own 'venom'.

"What are you doing?" He had heard the suspecting voice of another tenant, Mirana, who is holding a tray full of tea into it.

"Nothing... I'm just readying myself to face the other Seraphs." Shirou fibbed and the nun narrowed her eyes. While she has faced the other Seraphim, such reaction might be normal for the likes of someone who has yet to meet them.

"As long as you gave us a good explanation about Lady Gabriel, you will be fine. By the way, I use some items in the cupboard. You don't mind this, do you?"

"Since they're already in the living room, I don't. Tell them I'll come out once." Shirou went upstairs and grabbed something from his drawer. He breathed deeply, knowing that he is about to face the leaders of the Heaven Faction or perhaps a bunch of family members that is concern for the safety of their sister.

"Let's just get this over with," Shirou said to himself as he made his way downstairs.

He caught the source of the energies from two individuals minus the other two church workers.

"Um... hello?" Shirou started and the two Seraphs sitting on the sofa faced him.

"You must be the owner of this apartment, I am Michael, it's a pleasure to meet the person who took care of our sister." The man said with a smile on his forms, his hair extended up to his shoulders and his green eyes are full of kindness in them.

"Indeed, we are grateful for your actions. I am Raphael; pardon us if we entered your home unannounced. Dulio said that you wouldn't mind having visitors at this hour." This individual made Shirou remember the head of the El-Melloi family. With his black hair and a stoic expression that could have rivalled the man himself.

"Erm, it's alright. I think that an explanation is much needed," Shirou said with an unfazed expression. When Michael's innocent smile that is willing to listen to whatever he says. But this guy right here...

"Shirou," The Fallen Seraph came with her wearing his casual clothing, his shirt, however, prove to be too... tight around her chest area. "I don't mind this shirt but I guess I have to do with this, huh?" Gabriel sat on the couch with a calm demeanour. Maybe she had explained some of the stuff to her brothers. Dulio and Mirana sat at the chairs just beside him with the nun having a serious expression in oppose to the male Church worker who gave him a thumbs up.

"Hello everyone, I am Shirou Emiya, a magician-in-training, a third-rate hack that is," Shirou tried to broke the tense atmosphere yet he had failed to do so. "Erm, sorry about that. Anyways, I requested the presence of... Gabriel's brothers since they'll be more interested in this. But considering that they're here... are you two working on them by any chance?"

"Yep, pretty much. We were ordered to find Lady Gabriel and... you brought her to us. You made our search easier!"

"Don't you have to be eating somewhere else, Dulio?" Shirou deadpanned and the exorcist merely shrugged.

"Not until four."

"Okay, moving on... she's a Fallen Angel now and the reason is that... I don't even know myself." Shirou flatly started and he could have sworn a glint in the eyes of Michael. "However! Before you, all go ballistic on me! I have this theory that could explain her Fallen status."

"Are you saying that Gabriel didn't succumb to the Seven Sins?" Raphael quirked his eyebrows.

"I mean, can you imagine her possessing any of the sins?" Shirou said and that got everyone around thinking and nodded their heads in agreement with him. Looks like he's off to a better start. He dimmed the lights in the room and clapped his hands; a monitor comes down from the ceiling. With a few flicks of his fingers, a picture of what seems to be the anatomy of a human came out.

"As far as my knowledge goes, some kind of a curse is currently flowing inside her," Shirou touched the screen, a black liquid began filling the veins. "This curse somehow eats away at the divinity, in this case, her purity and chaste as a Seraph. At this moment, the healing runes are the only thing that keeping the curse in check."

"Wait a minute, it's impossible for her to be curse that easily. Her faithfulness has been tested over the course of time!" Raphael's voice echoed around the walls and if it weren't for the boundary fields, it will surely shatter every glass in the area.

"Brother, please calm down! I know how you feel about my situation but mind your manners. We are not at our home!" Gabriel pleaded with her 'accursed' eyes that would surely melt anyone's heart with her cuteness. In that instant, the Seraph apologized and motioned him to continue.

"In light of the situation, the nature of the curse is similar to that of another source. It is a mixture of... darkness, hatred and most of all," Shirou slightly paused and continued. "Dragon."

"A dragon?" Michael spoke for the first time since his arrival. "If you may, Shirou. Did you encounter that said creature when you found our sister?"

"Heck no! Dragons are like... out of my league! Besides, I found Gabriel barely clinging to her dear life and I was like "I need to make sure she is safe", so I never bother checking it." Shirou said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Says the man who tries to flirt with Lady Gabriel..." Mirana muttered and her words didn't escape the ears of Gabriel's brothers.

"Aren't you a courageous one?" Michael's eyes glint, though he could feel something dangerous from it.

"He won't even par with Griselda's qualifications." Raphael crossed his arms and thought of the Queen of Hearts, readying her weapons and cracking her fists.

"So, Shirou has a chance, eh?" Dulio perked up and the black-haired Angel disagreed with him.

"If he is serious, he needs to pass all of the trials that the Seraphim requests of him. It will be like the Twelve Labors of Hercules..."

Shirou didn't comment on that, seeing that he won't make his way out of courting the female Seraph. There are a ton of other guys that Gabriel can find more interesting than him. Considering her situation right now, she might not even interested in seeking a romantic relationship right now.

"The good news is," Shirou interjected, causing everyone to look at him with dead serious eyes. He rushed towards the cabinet and pulled out a glowing jar. "This is a feather that fell out of her wings and somehow... it's still pure and untainted. It's possible to reclaim her status as an Angel."

The moment that those words of hope came out, it was accompanied by silence, which is understandable. Being a Fallen is a serious thing for their kind, not only was it dangerous to delve in any of the sins, they do not have any hopes of reclaiming their brothers or sisters that were fallen from grace.

"This is only a theory, of course. If you have some way of removing the curse, it's possible to turn her back to normal." Shirou concluded, giving the jar to Gabriel.

"That is one long explanation if I ever heard one, don't you think, Sir Michael." Dulio stood up on his feet with the Archangel in deep thought. They surely can't bring their sister back to their home for obvious reasons, he believed Gabriel's loyalty towards Heaven and her faith towards the teachings of their Father is unparalleled.

Everything that the young magician told them has all been taken into consideration. Gabriel is an airhead sometimes but she is not someone that could be fooled easily. She had trusted the magician and... he didn't even dare peek on the body of the Most Beautiful Woman of Heaven. If he were any lesser man or as perverted like Azazel, they would take that small window of chance to see her bare body.

"Shirou Emiya, let it be known that your service towards the Holy Church and to Heaven will be rewarded. Say your heart's desire and it shall be granted." Michael declared.

"Um... actually... I don't have anything in my mind. I didn't take in Gabriel so that I can have a favour towards the Church." Shirou paused for a second and reminisce the moments when he found Heaven's favoured Daughter. "It's simply what I will do. After all, helping one another is... a good thing."

A pregnant silence enveloped the whole room as the people from Heaven's faction stare at him. Dulio looked at him with a look of approval, Mirana simply averted her gaze away from him with her reddened cheeks, she might need to change her way of perspective towards him. Raphael, on the other hand, was slightly impressed; it was rather refreshing to see a magician who is not driven by their selfish desires.

The majority of magicians around are making their way towards the Devils that happened to be the most powerful amongst the three of the Biblical Factions. Like an old saying: Power and money makes the world go around.

"I see, but let us know if you ever change your mind." The Angels and their respective companions bowed down to him and he did the same towards them.

"Let us return to the Vatican for now," Raphael called the two Church workers as they followed him from behind, leaving the other two Seraphs with Shirou.

"Shirou, on behalf of everyone in Heaven, I thank you for saving our beloved Sister." He said once more and they shook hands.

"If I may ask, what will happen to Gabriel after this?"

"The one thing that we are sure is that she cannot go back to Heaven. We will have her treated in the human world." Michael said with reassurance.

"You won't disowned or abandon her then?"

"No... she is family, besides, we won't lose anything if we don't try your theory." He gently caressed his sister's hair and for a moment, Shirou remembered the last time that he had done that to his little sister. "That's that, are you ready to go?"

"Can I have a moment to speak with Shirou?" Gabriel requested and the Archangel Michael obliged to his sister's last request. The door was shut and she composed herself for him.

"This last week was interesting, it's hard to find any magicians who have the same morals such as yours. Even Sapphire is still an enigma to me."

"Well, we're just a duo of travelling magicians; there is nothing special from us." Shirou rested his arms at the back of his head. "By the way, don't tell anyone about her, please?"

The Fallen Seraph giggled at his simple request and promised that she won't tell a soul about her.

"For this time... I want you to answer me honestly," Her face turned into a more serious one and he unconsciously straightened himself up. She moved closer to his ear. "Did you meet Father?"

"...No, I did not. Besides, is your God have the time to check everyone altogether? Damn, of course, he can... He is the creator after all."

Her beautiful face became saddened all of a sudden and he didn't miss that. Somehow, his words of denial made her solemn for once.

"Just as I thought, it was all a dream but how come it felt so real?" She muttered to herself, confusing the young man. "Never mind that question... as one last act of gratitude. Hold out your hand."

He holds out his hands as he is supposed to and her fingers trace every nook of it. She had noticed how... rough it was unlike hers, indicating that he might have gone through many things.

"Um, Gabriel, are you done?" Shirou asked.

"No, pardon me but this will hurt a bit," She began to flare up her energy towards the magician. Even though she had lost the majority of her powers, it doesn't mean that she is defenceless. Fallen Angels are still capable of using Holy and Light-based magic, and with her experience, it wouldn't be the least of her worries.

The searing pain flowed through his wrist and he wanted to pull away from her grasp but she grabbed hold of his arm. A few moments later, it was done and he observed his palm where a symbol of a sword rests over a set of wings.

"What is this?" Shirou hissed, touching the sensitive skin.

"It's my blessing, to be exact, it's like how you magicians make contracts with the Devils for their things. It will increase your affinity towards Holy and Light-based elements and will protect you from a vast number of curses."

Shirou stared at the pulsing mark; clearly, this was different from the ones he had encountered before. When the Fallen Seraph flowed er magical energy through his body, the Magic Circuits inside of him reacted violently thus his instinct to pull away.

"I will pray for your safety, Shirou." Gabriel bowed her head down and she twirled around, her dress, his, by the way, changed that of a black sundress.

"Wait... you can change your clothes magically?"

"Yes, I can change to whatever clothing that will suit me. Though, I didn't expect this colour to come up."

Shirou opted not to talk about it and the latter said his goodbye to her. He really has nothing left to say, he already has a score with the Angels by helping their Seraph. He was a bit curious about how Michael would deal with the curse inside Gabriel's body. He can attribute it to the mud of the Grail; both have the ability to corrupt the minds of anyone whose mental fortitude is weak or without some form of protection against it.

"Shirou, are they gone?"

"Yep, you can come out now, Sapphire." The Mystic Code came out of her hiding place and hovered near her Master.

"What is that?" Sapphire pointed at the marks on his palms. Shirou then explains that this was female Seraph's blessing for him. "Is it wise to keep such?"

"I'm thinking of breaking this, I have a vague feeling that this is not an ordinary one."

Sapphire began to analyze the mark and inevitably came to an answer that will take him back a bit.

"Wait, a binding spell? Why would she do that?"

"Perhaps, she wanted you to herself?" Sapphire wasn't very sure if that was the case. Shirou didn't spill out too much of his own power, just a minor of it actually. This Boundary Field has its own counterpart in here, even their project downstairs is safeguarded by a number of magical seals created by her. She exposed herself to the Seraph out of her own will and ensured her safety.

"Hah... any magicians of this world will be proud to have Gabriel as their contract. She must not waste her time with the likes of me," Shirou waved his hands, little motes of light began to form and a jagged dagger came out. "There are far more powerful magicians that she can bind to and that's definitely not me."

"May I voice my opinions on this?" The young man gave her permission as she continued. "Based on my research, these contracts will be nulled if both parties agree to do so. Using _that_ might arouse some suspicions on how you broke it without her consent."

Shirou contemplated on his decision to break the contract, he is really not fond of binding contracts. She may not have any ill intentions in her action towards him, but the prospect of it does not appeal to him that much. If he were to see the good out of this, his potency with holy weapons will increase to a degree. Shirou can also detect if she was in grave danger.

The cons also apply to him, if the Fallen Seraph decides on a whim to track him; she will surely have knowledge of it. He was sent here because of his actions on his homeworld and he wanted forgiveness for his actions towards humanity... even if they are not the ones whom he had done any wrongdoing.

"Here's what we will do. We find Gabriel and ask her to break it for us and head to the Tower of Pisa."

"But where are we gonna find her?"

To be exact, a thread of line similar to how a Master and Servant share their connection to one another. Theirs is somehow still a bit of a blur though in this kind of bind contract, the only way for their power to expound, they have at least made a deal that will benefit each other.

"Sapphire, we're going to the headquarters of the Holy Church."

* * *

The Vatican City, the base of operations of the most powerful religious organization in the world's history for the past two thousand years since ancient Rome. Comprised of the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church the Vatican was the central religious power of the western world and was led by the Grand Pope.

The St. Peters Basilica, the world's largest church and the centre of Christianity. The imposing structure was built over a span of more than one hundred years by the greatest Italian architects of the era. Whenever she found herself in it, she can vividly recall the workers placing the first slabs in which to become this structure. How artists stroke their brushes in the paintings decorating the walls and the architects with their ingenuity to make this.

Even she admitted that it was a guilty pleasure to sneak out of work sometimes and admire them.

"Lady Gabriel, if I may ask... what did you and that man do when you were alone?" Her Ace, Mirana asked as they continue their walk in the grand hallways.

"I simply gave him my blessing, Mirana. That is my reward for taking care of me though I wish that I could have given more." Gabriel sighed in between, seeing that the magician saved her life in certain danger. The former nun's face was filled with shock upon hearing it. Her King gave her blessing to some third-rate magician!?

"Is it really wise to have yourself big time with him? Not that I question your decisions but to be honest he is not that great... except for that talking magical stick." If she was still her younger self, she might have requested the stick, fortunately, she is already over it.

"I really don't see any problems with it. By the time Shirou finished his training, he already has me on his contract."

"...But why would you go that far?"

Now that's the million dollar question. As an Angel who watched over the children of God for many millennia now. Each one of them possessing traits that were exceptional to each other. She had witnessed many people who go on about to make a name for themselves for their ingenuity.

Somehow, this magician caught her attention, sure, when her Father mentioned his name to her, there must be something up with Shirou. However, peering his whole existence, she had caught wind of that image...

A vast wasteland of swords and atop the highest hill, the magician is down on his knees and when she attempted to comfort his weary soul...

He disappeared in a streak of threads, enveloping his body until he was gone as if a candle lost its flame. Never before that has she seen such projection such clear that it made her wonder how different Shirou is to others. The small window of time they spent together gave her a rundown of his behaviour.

"Perhaps... I wanted to know more about him. What I feel about him is the same feeling that I share with my Brave Saints." Gabriel confidently said, hoping that her answer was enough.

"I think I understand it a little bit, milady. My apologies for asking a trivial question. He is the luckiest magician because she has you."

The Fallen Seraph kept a quiet demeanour as they waited for Michael and Raphael to return. The basilica at this time should be full of priests and nuns yet none of them is around with the exception of Mirana. Since no one is allowed to know her Fallen Angel status not until they confirmed the magician's theory, she was to be taken here for the time being.

"We're back," Raphael and Michael announced. "Foremost of all, Gabriel, this will be your home permanently. The equipment that will be used for the removal of Samael's curse will be brought here."

"One question, wouldn't the others suspect the closure of the basilica? We never close it down unless it is necessary."

Most of the pilgrims from other countries first order of business are to visit the tomb of St. Peter and to hear the masses that are being held here by the Pope. Still, they can hold it in the Cathedral of Saint John the Lateran that is not too far from St. Peter's Basilica.

"We're also testing the defences of the Vatican and by that; we are setting up the wards to its maximum efficiency. No supernatural being will be allowed to enter may it be a Devil or a Fallen especially Samael." Raphael felt his stomach wrench at mentioning the name of the blasted traitor. It had come to their knowledge that he is capable of killing curses such as this; however, making a Seraph fall through such ways seems improbable.

"Mirana, you are here to stay on guard of her, understand?" Michael commanded and the Ace of Hearts obliged at the request of the Archangel. "We're going back to Heaven and inform the other Seraphim's about this."

With a snap of Michael's fingers, an invisible barrier surrounded the majority of the city in the levels of an impenetrable fortress. She was present here when they place the wards around and the only way for it to dissipate is to destroy the Cardinal Four.

Fortitudo - the Cherubim of Fortitude.

Temperantia - the Colossus of Temperance.

Iustita - the Avatar of Justice.

Sapientia - the Leviathan of Prudence.

"Even if Samael were to force his way in, he needs to get pass on them. They will protect you with all they can until we finish the operation. Our dearest sister, we beg you... do not go outside of the barrier field." Raphael said in a soft-spoken voice, showing his concern over the safety of Gabriel.

"I promise, it is not like I'll be alone here. Mirana is with me and I'm sure that Griselda will follow suit," Gabriel's voice trailed off as her brothers rummaged her soft blonde hair. "I thank you for you did not abandon me. I am almost afraid that you'll leave me behind."

"Shhh..." Michael hushed her sobs; it has been awhile since he had seen her sister cry. Perhaps, they have doted on sweet, little Gabriel that has caused her to become this attached to them. "There is no way that we will leave you."

* * *

The deafening silence filled his bedroom as Shirou furiously tapped his pencil. The sun is already out and the streets are now lit up though there are a few people on the sidewalks. As for him, he should be getting his sleep and yet he cannot. How could he be? There is this contract with the Most Beautiful Woman of Heaven and his failure in the operation of CHALDEAS.

The first problem can be easily solved with a Noble Phantasm; the problem is that once he used it, she'll be asking how it happened without her knowledge. He's hoping that she'll consider breaking it in favour of someone else.

The second is CHALDEAS itself, apart from the lack of power supply; his calculations completely backfired on him. His initial thoughts are that since they are in a parallel world, Albert Einstein's second law of thermodynamics won't affect the operation of the device. The utilization of the soul of the World not only required someone who has a connection with Alaya, it needs the collective consciousness of everyone. However, in a world where half of the population is composed of different pantheons, humans are not developed that much.

"That means humans are content with the things around them, huh?" Shirou stretched his arms out, thinking of the supposed to be 'surprise' of the Wizard Marshall.

 _*tok! tok!*_

He was snapped out of it when he heard the knocks on his door. Shirou immediately hid his notebook and rush downstairs.

 _*tok! *tok!*_

"Coming!" He removed the locks one by one and opened it. A young woman stood in the doorway with a paper bag in her hands. Her long purple hair reached down just below her rear end; her violet eyes have a hint of mischievousness in them. Her body would have easily rivalled that of Gabriel, fortunately, he is not that observant of it.

"Good evening, Shirou." She greeted him with a smile.

"M-Miss P-Penemue!? How nice to s-see you!" Shirou stuttered upon seeing the woman named Penemue.

"Calm down, okay? I was around the area and decided to visit you. I have some wine and it would be a waste if I drink this all by myself." She handed him the paper bag and found the wine still wrapped. Penemue let herself in and observed one of the many apartments that she owned.

"You're really taking care of the place," She glided her hands on the furniture's and was a bit happy as she didn't even feel a speck of dust in her fingers. "For a magician such as you, I expect the place to be messy."

Shirou calmly breathed out and headed towards the kitchen with the wine still in his hands. "I conduct my experiments downstairs."

"Why don't you show it to me sometime?" Penemue sat in the chair, observing the young man working inside the kitchen. It was the scenario that she found herself in this past few weeks; even she admitted that coming here brought a smile on her features. Not only that she can taste his exceptional and delicious food, she found his company enjoyable.

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon, landlady." Her nose picked up the smell of something good. A plate of red shrimp and John Dory on Grana Padano cream with a pepper infusion.

"You never ceased to amaze me," Shirou served the wine next. She carefully selected it from amongst numerous spirits that she had. Though there is nothing to celebrate, it's better to consume them at their best.

"So what brings you here at this hour? I mean if it's about the payment, I can give it to you now." Shirou declared, taking the opposite side with his food.

"Can't I just have a peaceful dinner date with you?" Her voice sounded a bit husky for his tastes. This behaviour of hers didn't surface when the Aldini brothers introduced her to him.

"First this is not a date. Second, I am showing my gratitude for allowing me to have one of your many properties."

"You're no fun, Shirou. But I'm not here to play fiddle with you," It brought him a slight shiver on the way she used the word 'fiddle'. "It's just lonely all by myself. Figures that you might need the company of a woman."

"I really appreciate the thought but we can do that without fiddling with me," Shirou smirked a bit; he needed to play with her mind games and not show any kind of opening.

"Let's have a toast." He opened his eyes and saw the uplifted glass of wine in the hands of the Fallen Angel. This is the more tamed side that he knew about and certainly not the other one earlier. The very same gentle and warm side that he found endearing to her.

"A toast for the secretary of Grigori, Penemue."

It was only one of the many nights that she'll remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Omake** : An alternate and somewhat assault of bad luck to Shirou.

Shirou ran towards the bathroom without any regard for the Seraphs waiting patiently in the living room. He didn't bother with checking if someone is using the baths thus he didn't notice that an occupant is already inside.

"S-Shirou..." His senses immediately came to a halt, he recognized that voice! Shirou turned towards the curtains and found the female Seraph in her naked glory.

Her beauty leaves him breathless, it was different from those women that he had seen. Her curly blonde hair is all wet and the running water from the shower glistened her milky and porcelain skin. A voluptuous figure that silently screamed for his undivided attention. To top all that, her jiggling 'assets' brings back a certain heat to him.

"I... Gabriel.." Shirou can't peel his eyes away on this beauty, it been a while since he felt this way.

"Lady Gabriel, I brought the clothes of that man. I'll enter now." Mirana's voice came from the other side of the door. If that nun caught him, it's obvious that he will reach a bad end... and he's not even halfway there!

"Shirou, hide here!" The Seraph motioned behind her and seeing that he has no other choice, he let himself in the shower. The curtains were drawn just in time when Mirana entered.

"Are you enjoying yourself, milady?"

"Y-Yes, though it's a bit cramped in here," Gabriel replied, glancing at her back. Shirou was there, his reddened face defies the colour of blood as he desperately looks away at her. The same could be seen on her, never before in her lifetime that she is in the bath with a male stranger.

"I am truly and deeply sorry for this awkward situation!" Shirou lowly muttered as he balanced his footing.

"This feels uncomfortable..." She said between ragged breaths.

'Of course, it is! No matter where you look at it, I am unwillingly being screwed up by fate!' Shirou mentally berated himself, hoping the nun would just be done and be on her way. His prayers were answered when he heard the doors closing in.

"Phew... finally, she's gone. I better get out here now!" Shirou didn't waste any time as he giddily reached for the handle.

"I forgot the shampoo, milady..." Mirana opened the doors and found her King and the blasted man together in the same room.

"I can explain this," Shirou begged but the nun kept a blank look on her face. She was shaking uncontrollably and let out a scream.

"PERVERT!"

At that moment, Shirou knew... he fucked up... big time.

Upon hearing the voice of the Ace of Hearts and the word 'pervert', the brothers readied their weaponry and ran to the crime scene. That's right, a man is inside the bathroom with their sister!

"Hey, boy..." Shirou looked at the black-haired man, readying a glowing spiked mace to him. "What do you think you're doing, HUH!?"

"No, it's not what it looks like, sir..."

"Even Azazel never relied on such trickery when he tried to peek on Gabriel. I applaud you for your bravery." The saddened look in the blonde's eyes has a very dangerous glint as he rattled the chains he's holding.

"I swear, I didn't do anything lecherous to Gabriel!" Shirou shrieked out.

"No, it is far too late now," Mirana said with a hurtful look at him. "I thought you were a man of standard morals but to enter the bathroom unannounced. Take this new move of mine! Gandr!"

"Wait a minute! Who taught you that move!?"

The three Angels swung down their weapons on him. Shirou closed his eyes but not before letting out a curse.

"Screw you, Alaya!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll just post author's notes if there is any need to like if I mess something up or any kind of clarifications.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of the moments in which Penemue found enjoyable, spending a heartwarming drink with Shirou Emiya. A 'third-rate hack of a magician' as he would like to be called and an oddity amongst the people that she met. Maybe it was the borderline of physical attraction that led her to spend most of her time with him. But as an Angel who cures the hearts of men, Penemue can see through the façade smile that the redhead puts on show.

"So when Azazel told me his plan to make the Most Beautiful Woman of Heaven as a Fallen, I told him to just forget about it. Once she became one of us, every man in the Grigori would want the first dibs on introducing the deadly sins to her."

"Well... chaos will ensure once that happens."

Shirou poured some of the wine in the glass of Penemue, the cadre Fallen Angel twirled the drink in her hands. A fulfilling silence settled between them as he looks at Penemue whose face is already reddening from the wine she is drinking. As for him, he can still go on and not be drunk no thanks to the many drinks that he had share.

"Tell me... what do you think of me? Not as the secretary of a faction but as Penemue?" The look in her eyes was full of hope that he would say the words she wanted to hear. Shirou recollects the times that he and Penemue share to make a proper assumption.

"You are a kind woman for letting me, a random stranger to have this home." Penemue smiled inwardly at his words. "But there are times when I feel uncomfortable when you're around me. Your spike of power reminds me of several people whom I fought once."

"Oh my, are you somewhat a hard-headed person?" Penemue only wanted it to be as some kind of a joke but his response holds some steel on them.

"It depends, if I ever want to protect something or... someone, I'll do whatever I can to protect it. Even if the world becomes my enemy." He drank his share of wine and she stared at him with the same level of seriousness. "Fortunately, that side of me is in check."

"It's not necessarily bad to protect one person whom you loved..."

"I guess we are on the same page then." He puts the last drops of the wine to his glass and Penemue's as they share another toast to each other. A few words were exchange, some of them being funny whilst the others were about their experiences in the outside world. For the most part, the cadre Fallen Angel was only staring at him, giving the only slightest attention to his words.

Perhaps, it was her being a Fallen Angel that drives her to just have her way with him and be done with it. Nevertheless, she was not some harlot to do that without a strong motive. Penemue find Shirou to have the same qualities as her... someone who zealously followed and believe that what they do is right. That, and she never gets tired of looking at both his eyes, one is tainted with cold steel and the other one of golden brown that speaks of kindness.

"It's already past at 9 o'clock. You think it's time for you to go home?" Shirou inquired as he begins to put away the plates to the sink. Penemue wondered if the young man would allow her to... a thought suddenly occurs to her. A mischievous smile appears in her forms as she slowly approaches the redhead behind and presses her mounds to his back.

"~Why don't we sleep together?~" She said in a sultry voice.

"Listen, you may have seduced many men in your lifetime but I am a bit of an oddity," He turned around and faces her head on, his hands made his way through her shoulders. "If you want to, you can sleep in the guest room and not mine, deal?"

She cutely pouted at him and agreed on his terms. The secretary excuses herself and entered the bathroom to refresh her body, which is currently in heat. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tease him like that as her hormones lit up to a certain level. Penemue opened the showerhead and bask in the warm waters, she ran her hands all over her body and it gradually moves down to her womanhood.

'No! Penemue! Don't do this! He is only around the corner, don't do that!' A small visage of herself restrain and she moves it away.

'Bahh! It has been months since you did it! That guy is a gentleman that he won't even think of barging here. Besides, you desperately want it and doing that in a room besides him might raise his curiosity.' A black visage argued against the white one.

'Shirou will lose all respect for you!'

'Shut the hell up will you!' The two visages of her go on a rumble, the Fallen Angel calms herself down and opted to stop completely.

"Calm yourself down..."

"Hey, Penemue, I have some spare clothes, you want them?" Shirou calls out and she told him to leave it there. "I'll be going now. Good night."

She can almost hear the audible footsteps and the closing of the doors. Penemue sighed and let the water pour down on her hair, she was without a doubt a beautiful woman overall. Yet, she can't esnare this man and it hurt her pride a bit, she was a Fallen Angel after all. She did not fall to the sin of Lust but after spending time with the women in the Grigori, she had enjoyed it.

"Shirou... if you ever found out the truth about my past... will you still see me as who I am right now?"

Penemue simply does not want him to turn her away... much as everyone back in Heaven did to her.

* * *

 _January 5, 20xx_

 _The Harweys have total control of the mineral deposits located in Stonehenge. If this continues, we might be on a losing battle this time. The Burial Agency and the researchers in the Sea of Estray will come with us to have agreement talks. At this point, the plutocracy of their family will be unstoppable... and we can't allow that to happen._

* * *

He was dreaming yet again... but instead of the nightmarish ones from last week, it was very different. He was being engulfed in flames yet he did feel anything, neither heat nor pain. The fire died out on its own as he walks into the endless void. He didn't know where the void's end and he thought of him as a lost traveler, allowing his instinct to just wander off on its own.

He didn't have to walk for long as a light illuminates a certain weapon that he is all familiar for quite some time now.

Excalibur, the Golden Sword of Promised Victory.

What is the weapon doing here stuck on the stone? He didn't waste any time as he grabs its hilt and took it out with relative ease. The Wrought Iron Mage twirled it around and begins practicing with it; he simply can't take it out nilly willy as the necessary prana is not something he can have on a whim.

He admired it greatly for the ingenuity of the fairies to create this Noble Phantasm for King Arthur. No one in his world or him is able to replicate this masterpiece, yes, he can somehow make a copy of it, but nothing beats the original that is in the possession of the King of Knights.

A few moments later, the sword began to change form, he knew that Excalibur has been through many changes, and here is one of them. The light began to swallow up in the hilt and was replaced by a blight of darkness; it slowly creeps up on the blade and shrouded it around. A small smirk formed on his face as he examines it.

There is goodness to everyone and at the same time, evil within them. Excalibur itself was no exception. This here is not an evil sword nor a holy one but something that symbolizes the concept of being a king that Arturia envisioned. A king that cares for his subjects and compatriots yet at the same time a ruthless one against the enemy.

"Excalibur Morgan."

Two sides of the same coin and both are powerful on their own and much like every Noble Phantasm he had used, they are all weapons meant to save or take lives. Shirou has used them several times though Morgan has seen more uses than its counterpart has. His enemies want to see the side of his that was a cold-blooded killer and he grants them the benefit of the doubt.

The void around him dissipated, illuminating it with a searing light that forced him to shield his eyes. What is up with lights and stuff like this? With Excalibur Morgan in his hands, he once again trudges the now lit up place.

"Where will this dream end?" Shirou mused to himself, the young mage was sure that he is in the domain of dreams and as painful as it is to pinch every part of his body, he still can't wake up for some reason.

 _"Child... seek the future of humanity. For the Gods have walked amongst them..."_

The moment that he heard the voice, a sharp inducing pain assaulted his brain. He holds his head out and gritted his teeth as a flurry of images from his past made its comeback at him.

 _"This will be your most amazing discovery, Shirou. With this, even those who lived in the slums will have decent lives. What do you want to call it by the way?"_

"Sakuradite, in honor of my beloved underclassman."

He remembered that conversation and how he was supposed to be the beacon of humanity's hope. Nevertheless, it was his discovery that he unintentionally made some of the biggest conflicts that humanity has to face.

"Why did you do it?"

 _"You are far too conservative on your own, Emiya. Humanity has been stagnated for too long, the Harweys will lead them towards a brighter future with me as their leader."_

"You lost it completely, haven't you? The world became like this because of you!"

It was at that moment where he decided that in order to stop their advance and save her sister from her terrible fate. To participate in the last Holy Grail War and stop the Harweys from achieving their greatest desire and bring her back to him and Rin.

Shirou let loose a hollowed cry one last time and stab himself with Excalibur Morgan; his body falls to the ground as he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

*Briing! Briing!*

He reached out for the alarm clock and presses its back to stop it from making any more unnecessary noises. The proximity of his nightmares was at least decreasing yet it gets even worse, he even stabs himself with Excalibur Morgan to force himself to awake.

"I really want to say the proper greeting for this morning but," Sapphire hovered near him and began to scan his body. "This is not normal anymore."

"What do you mean? That's only a dream, perhaps, there is a hidden meaning behind it. Besides, it's not like I can control what goes in and out of my brain now." He stood up on his feet and stretches his arms out before leaving the room. This will be the day that he and Sapphire would go to the Leaning Tower of Pisa to get the last orders from the Wizard Marshall.

Shirou didn't bother of waking up his guest in her room, knowing that she'll tease him yet again. His eyes caught something that was stuck under a vase, he immediately opened the piece of paper and he recognized the handwriting that accompanied it.

 **Shirou,**

 **Something came up right now and it rather needs my attention. I didn't want to disturb you so that's that. I do enjoy our dinner last night, let's do that again!**

 **Penemue**

 **P.S: You look so cute when you sleep!**

Somehow, it brings a creep up in his body after reading it, Penemue did go in his room unannounced and god knows what she did in there.

"She did steal a kiss on your lips," Sapphire said as if the most natural thing to her.

"Really? Man, I knew it! I should have put those extra locks to be on the safe side." Shirou facepalmed as he puts the letter back in and decides to grab some coffee. He doesn't want to think of anything that might have happened between him and Penemue. Shirou could only hope that she didn't pry in his things.

* * *

The Governor General of the Grigori was not in a happy mood, how could he be? One of their facilities in Dunhuang, China was destroyed on the ground. What's more, this unknown assailant stole one of his precious experiments; it wouldn't matter to him if it is a failed one. However, the use of the said experiment might jeopardize the relationship and the peace that they establish with Heaven.

The sand dunes covered the destruction of the facility but it won't hide the scowl on his face. He must think of a plan to capture the fiend before news of this gets out in the open. He already arrived at the scene of the crime with a team accompanying him to salvage anything.

Azazel noticed a magic circle bearing the insignia of the Grigori and he already knew who it was. A figure steps out of the circle, wearing a formal suit, accenting her curves and inhuman beauty.

"Good day to you, Governor General." Penemue greeted him with a bow.

"What's with the smile? Oh... is this one of the rumors I been hearing from the others? You're seeing someone, eh?" Azazel said with a goofy smile, but she kept her composure.

"I would like to keep my life in private as much as possible." She replies with a stoic and professionalism within it.

"Okay, okay... we do need to be serious right now, anyway," The duo walked in on the tents were a few medics were attending to the wounded staff of the facility. "According to our scouts, several hostile units were tracked approaching our territory."

He handed her down a folder where several photos of the assailants are shown. It was a bit blurred but Penemue can see the visage in one of them.

A dragon with wings resembling that of their kind. Her eyes furrowed at the shadow of the biggest one in the picture. There were no other known dragons that would callously do damage such as this. The Infinite Dragon God could care more or less about the things that are happening right now and the same could be seen in the others. Penemue dug deep in her memories to find that particular visage that bears the same resemblance to the creature.

"You're telling me that this here decimated our best men as if they are nothing?" Penemue asks yet again as she observed the injured bodies of her fellow Fallen. Some of them are writhing in pain while the staff took care of them.

"Yes, but there is another thing that worries me the most," Azazel motioned him to the biggest tent in the area but it was surrounded by their known practitioners in the field of curses. "Sariel is in danger."

Penemue's eyes widened and she ran towards the tent, the sight of Sariel will be burned in her memories. A young man whose silver hair is now being replaced by a black mud, pouring down in his frame. His whole body was crucified upside down with chains holding him down in his place.

"P-Penemue," Sariel cried out, his eight wings flickered out as he reaches for his sister's hand. She didn't waste any time as she ran towards his younger brother only to be stopped by Azazel.

"Let go of me! What did you do with Sariel!?" Penemue lashed out at him but he still grips his hands onto her.

"Listen!" Azazel forced his secretary to face him. "Something is wrong with your adopted brother; he attacked our men and killed them with that very mud on him."

Her eyes widened at his statement as the seals holding her brother's prison lit up in flames, devouring the Fallen Angel all over. The magicians holding Sariel down overloaded it with their equations, holding down the crucified Fallen is giving them a hard time to concentrate properly.

The flames died down and miraculously, he was still alive, albeit, his face is beyond recognition. It was only for a few minutes when the mud-covered his face, replacing the flesh with the scales of a dragon. The barrier began to shake out of control; the magicians who were holding it down were blown away from the shock. Azazel and Penemue were the only ones standing. The rest of the Fallen Angels who are on standby ran towards the tent to see what in the world is going on.

That is when they saw it.

His eight wings shred off his back and with it, a new set emerged and unlike before, it resembles a draconic form with protruding claws in it. The Fallen Angels readied their weapons but Azazel motioned them to stop.

"How does it feel? To bathe with all that power?" Sariel kept his mouth shut and he glanced at his sister. His... oh so beautiful, Penemue.

"It feels astounding. Never before that had I felt this surge of power from within me," His voice is devoid of its kindness that Penemue knew, it became hollow and full of... hatred. "My sweet sister, won't you come with me? There is no need for us to be with those weaklings."

"Sariel, what's gotten into you!? May I remind you that it was through Azazel that we had a home and we may have been hunted down to the depths of Earth if it weren't for him!"

"Heh, of course, I wouldn't deny the Governor General's actions is for the sake of us," Sariel gripped his hands and crimson flames dance in the palm of his hand. "But it wouldn't change the fact that it was because of him that many of our brothers and sisters were slaughtered and he wanted to bow down to our enemies!?"

"So, you're telling me what I did, to prevent our kind to be wiped out from the face of the planet is wrong. You sounded like Kokabiel alright." Azazel interjected as he puts on his game face on. "I can kill you right here and right now."

"Your words do not scare me, Azazel," Sariel roared out and throws the blazing flames towards the Governor General. He didn't even flinch as he raised his hand and a magic circle surrounded him and the others.

"Is that all you can do? Throw those flames at us? I was expecting more out of the former Angel of Death." Azazel's insults seem to have no effect on Sariel as he decided that fighting the leader of the Fallen and his lackeys would be proved difficult. As for his sister, he'll claim her for sure but for now, escaping and meeting his new master is his top priority.

"Stop! Don't shoot him, please!" Penemue begged out to her fellow Fallen but her words were ignored as they intend to hunt him down.

"Do what she says! Leave Sariel be!" He ordered and the soldiers of the Grigori retracted their wings for him.

"Lord Azazel, we must hunt him down! He killed his very own kin and nearly do it to Lady Penemue!"

"No, we can take care of him later on." He narrowed his eyes to the direction where Sariel headed, most likely, he wouldn't let this be unanswered, and if anything, he will return to claim Penemue.

Speaking of which...

"Are you alright?" Azazel asked as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course not! For some reason, Sariel attacked us! He never resorted to violence like this!" Penemue screamed out indignantly, she is still recovering from shock after hearing her brother's words. If she were to put herself in the position of the former Angel of Death, what Azazel did back in the Great War, they have lost over a quarter of their population. If they didn't pull out and the interference of the Red and White Dragon Emperors, only the Devils and the Angels remained here.

But in order to preserve peace amongst the three Biblical Factions, Azazel together with the leader of the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer and the leader of Heaven, Michael signed a peace treaty. Something that was thought to be impossible but it did happen anyway. Not all of them took this as a good sign since they are all enemies from the start. One of them is Kokabiel who wants to instigate the Great War once more by killing the sisters of the two current Devil Kings.

Fortunately, the White Dragon Emperor stops him from doing so.

"Azazel, let me take care of this."

"No, can't-do that. Leaving you alone will be the least of my problems. You'll be staying with us back in Japan." Azazel finished but he was stopped by the cadre Fallen Angel's strong grip. He looks unimpressed by her and he forced Penemue in a standstill.

"Listen very carefully; I wouldn't risk losing neither you nor any of my subordinates to someone who is already lost." Azazel's words hold some venom within them but he did not faze the secretary.

"Sariel is still redeemable; just let me do what I am known for, Azazel. I know him more than anyone else."

The Governor General stared hard at her; he knew that Penemue is someone who is fond of her fellow Fallen Angels. Especially to the likes of Sariel whom she took under her wing and he can quite say that the Angel of Death became fond of the Angel of Healing. Azazel has a feeling that Sariel may have crossed the line between him and Penemue and the secretary didn't notice it.

"If that is what you want... I will allow it. But know this, if Sariel is beyond threshold, do what you need to do because if you don't, I will do it."

With that, Azazel goes out of the tent, leaving the secretary behind him. Words were not exchanged but she and the Governor-General knew what inflicted the Angel of Death.

Many Christians knew him as the one who had fooled Eve to eat the Forbidden Fruit. However, there was a loophole in that story, it wasn't Lucifer who had transformed into a serpent, but it was someone else. Lucifer and he bore the same level of hatred towards her... Father. One thing that she is worried about is how in the world did he escape his prison? He is sealed in the Lake of Cocytus and that part of the Underworld is under the command of Hades.

"Sariel..."

* * *

How did come into this? The question that he asks many times already after leaving his brothers and sisters behind.

That's right, he wanted to gain the affection of his sister, Penemue. The Fallen Angel whom he liked for quite some time now. To be exact, falling in love is not something that he had expected rather; the concept of romanticism is so alien to him that he found it absurd for him to develop such.

He was an Angel who guards the souls of the deceased and he is not necessarily a counterpart of the ones in the Greek pantheon. However, he took his role in a serious manner that love is not a part of his vocabulary. He did know that his Father gave them the freedom to love whomever they wanted as long as the feeling is mutual. Yet, the only thing that he understands is that...

Love can make people or in some cases, Angels to do forbidden things.

"To think that I will develop such."

The Fallen Angel leaned against the wall and gripped his chest in pain. Even with this influx of power, it was simply not enough to lessen the pain surging through his body. He forced himself to his knees and began to walk around the abandoned buildings, the creaking of the loose hinges of the doors and the surging wind makes it hard to see through the fog.

"Of all the places, why would he hide in here?" He asked to himself. To be exact, he was in Chernobyl, a place that no human would ever dare enter because of its lethal radiation. Perhaps, it was indeed a perfect place to conceal himself, away from any prying eyes from the Devils and Angels. In one of the many hotels located in the town square, he was forced to bend on his knees as a shadow looms above him.

There are no words to describe the figure's powerful aura; this display of power is enough for him to recognize it as one of the most powerful beings he had seen.

"I should applaud you for taking in my blood and survive long enough to find me." The voice said in a cruel tone before landing in front of him. A dark visage covered his entirety but he saw his true form a long time ago.

He had most his radiance when he successfully fooled Eve into eating the Forbidden Fruit, thus, he invoked the wrath of God to him. The figure changed that of a man garbed in a black tunic and a matching color of pants. The entirety of the face is covered by white linen and his eyes were sewn shut, making him question whether the figure can see or not.

"It has been a long time, Angel of Death." The figure started.

"Do not call me in that name. I abandoned the notion when I was cast out of Heaven." He responded with irritation. As much as he wanted to attack his new master to all the pain that he goes through but his rationality prevents him from doing so.

No matter where Sariel look, Samael holds his dear life and he can end it if he wanted.

"What do I need to do... to lessen the pain? This is agonizing!" Sariel shouted and Samael stomped his feet, shattering the fountain behind him.

"You really are an impatient one," Samael moved in and cupped Sariel's face. The Fallen Angel is beyond repulsed by his actions. "You have to figure it out by yourself."

Sariel's eyes widened at his statement as Samael unfurled his 12 draconic wings and left his new servant on the ground. He won't bother to guide the former Angel of Death, there are still matters in which needed his utmost attention. He will come back at him... at least not now; Sariel's suffering is something that he will enjoy once the curse takes over his whole being.

* * *

The beauty of the Vatican City is beyond words to describe, somehow, looking at the architectural genius and the elaborated paintings bring a smile on her face. If one were to ask why does a Seraph, a Fallen one nonetheless is roaming around the city... it was due to boredom. To be exact, she was in a separate dimension that is in line with the world outside.

Gabriel is there but technically, she is in this parallel dimension, filled with pure whiteness. She can see the people going in and out of the St. Peters Square and their disappointment upon seeing that the basilica is closed. She might not be able to interfere with the outside and vice versa, the thought of doing absolutely nothing didn't cross her mind at all.

The 4 Pillars surrounding the city prevents anyone: may it be a Devil, Fallen or anything that gives off a hostile aura not to be allowed entry. If they ever force their way in, the four Pillars will deal with them. As of this moment, she is kneeling at the altar with her hands folded together. Even if her Father is now gone, praying is still a part of her daily routine. Her prayer consists of things that an Angel would ask for... continuous peace, strength to overcome trials and much more.

"Milady." An all familiar voice greets her and with widened eyes, Gabriel turned around to see her Queen standing there. She's still wearing the same dress when they both depart together but Gabriel did notice that a part of her arm is covered in white. Still, seeing her all alive for herself is enough to wash away all her worries away.

"Griselda... it is good to see you again."

"Indeed it is," The female exorcist removed her veil, her face is still wearing a solemn expression. "I would like to apologize for my action a few weeks back. If it weren't for me, this whole situation would have never happened."

Gabriel can see the look of disappointment in Griselda's face and after observing one of the most promising exorcists only next to Dulio Gesualdo, she never loses her temperance. However, after what happened to her, Gabriel knew that her Queen would take all the blame for herself.

"Arise, my Queen," She spoke in a commanding tone, something that she rarely used since she didn't look at the members of her Brave Saints as some kind of tool. The only way that she knew to snap Griselda out of her stupor is to act like a true King. "You do not need to take it all by yourself. You can see that I am perfectly fine."

"But... if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have become..." Griselda's voice trailed off, unable to mutter the truth on why her King is staying here instead of in her real home.

"A Fallen Angel?"

"Erm, yes..." Griselda looked ashamed of her own self. To be called on duty as the one and only Queen of the woman who holds the title of Strongest in Heaven, she had taken it with pride and promise that she will protect and serve her. However, the enemy that she and her King fought and the price to it was her stature as an Angel and a Seraph clouded her judgment.

"I am truly sorry, Gabriel. I am unworthy of becoming your Queen, I didn't even get to protect you at your most needed time," A small tear comes out and the next was accompanied by a torrent of them as she goes down on her knees.

"Griselda, do not think that because of your so-called failure that you will leave me," Gabriel pulled her Queen to an embrace. "It was said that a King must protect her subordinates but you and the others whom I recruited. You are like a family to me."

"Gabriel, I..."

"No, don't say anything. Don't lower yourself any more than you'll ever be. Listen to me, I know that humans make mistakes but with that, try to move forward and do what you can to prevent it from happening ever again." The King of Hearts released her grip and gave her Queen a reassuring smile.

It seems to be enough for Griselda and at least get her to snap out of it and the two both stood up on their feet.

"I swear in my life that I won't let that heathen sully you anymore, milady," Griselda said with steel conviction but somewhere beneath the Seraph's heart, she's hoping that no danger that would cost her Queen's life. After all, Griselda Quarta may be a reincarnated Angel under her command, it won't change the truth that...

She is still humane at heart.

* * *

Santa Maria Novella, a great example of Italian modernism from the 1930s. It's one of Italy's busiest stations, with 160,000 people passing through it every day, and takes its name from the Santa Maria Novella church across the piazza from the entrance. He silently sat across the waiting area and there were others waiting for the first train to arrive.

'Seek the future of humanity? Somehow, that is not the right term that I wanted to hear.'

'Shirou, I feel a presence nearby...' Sapphire perked up from the briefcase that he's holding and he instinctively look around. Men and women together with kids all chatting to each other, the conductors wailing to the others and the ticking of the clock enters his eardrums.

'What is it? I cannot sense anything if it is an enemy... we need to get the people out first.' Shirou stated as he readies a multitude of blueprints of weapons in his mind.

'It's not a hostile one,' Sapphire took a moment of silence, she clearly doesn't know how to tell him the presence but it is better for the redhead to at least know them. 'It's a volley of holy energy from two swords that I think you find interesting. The wielder of Caliburn and what seems to be Excalibur is approaching the station.'

His eyes widened slightly and the blueprints imprinted in his mind were all gone except for one. Apparently, this world's Excalibur was fragmented into 7 lesser versions and it was under the care of the Holy Church. When Sapphire told him about this, he was perplexed and he really wanted to see the fragments of the sword. To be exact, he won't mess with this world's Excalibur, he may have an indestructible copy of it, comparing them to each other seems to be unfair.

Perhaps, if he could ask Gabriel to show him those...

He was snap out of his thoughts when his arms caught the body of a young girl who is a bit of hurry nearly tripped on the ground.

"Thank you, good sir!" The girl stood up and dusts off the hem of her skirt. Her appearance reminds him of how the entertainment industry portrays witches. She's wearing a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat, a black bow and a matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. The girl smiled beamed at him and he was courteous to give back a smile of her own.

"Do tell, are you a stray magician by any chance?" The girl started.

"Me? Actually... I guess you can say that" Shirou replied as he goes back to his seat. "I will finish my apprenticeship this time and hopefully get his approval."

"That's weird though... magicians in training such as you shouldn't be out in the open," The girl assumed a thinking stance. Shirou did know that magicians in this world are not some disorganized group of magic-wielding people. There are three institutions that a magician could begin before they set out in the open and do whatever they please. The term 'stray' refers to those who become rogue and unable to find a proper contract within the human world.

"Where are my manners?" The girl did a spin around and bows down to him. "My name is Le Fay Pendragon from the House of Pendragon."

"Shirou Emiya, a magician in training, hailing from the Land of the Rising Sun. It is an honor to meet a descendant of the King of Knights." Shirou bows down in respect causing the young witch to stammer a bit.

"You came from the Far East?"

"Indeed I am, I found Europe to be a nice place to study magic and at least meet some known figures here. I guess my luck is at full speed."

"It is really rare for magicians hailing from Asian countries to move here, you know? You came from Japan, right?"

"Exactly, I..." Shirou was interrupted by a shout from a young man and judging by what Sapphire said and the aura he is emitting, this man here is in possession of the Sword of Selection and a fragment of an Excalibur.

"Le Fay, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers!" The man said as he pulled the girl away from him. "Pardon my sister for bothering you, she's a bit of an extrovert and will go out to bug anyone."

"I can see that," Shirou replied as he observes the interactions between Le Fay and her brother. The girl is pouting at him while the young man is giving her a mild scolding. To see them interact made his heart scrunch a bit... he and her younger or big sister like how she would call it, fight over a stuffed toy that she wanted. Their bickering simply reminds him of that.

How he missed those days, him and Illyasviel von Einzbern together with Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou living those peaceful days. Now, it was only a grazing memory buried underneath a hole of hatred. Shirou made his way to the newly arrived train, leaving the two siblings behind.

'Shirou, are you alright?' Sapphire asked from beneath his briefcase.

'Yeah, well... no. I don't want to think of Illya or Rin for now,' Shirou sat at the last part of the train seats as people were pouring inside. The approximate time that he'll arrive at the Pisa Central would be an hour and a half so he took out a notebook and starts writing some scribbles.

'Do you miss them by any chance?' Sapphire asks and he shortly stopped to ponder.

'Yes, it would be great if I was able to go with them back then,' The train began to move as Shirou looks outside of the window. The countryside that was filled with lush greenery and the mountains looming over the horizon brings back those peaceful days. Until that peace was shattered by the Harweys and the start of a Holy Grail War between the said plutocratic family and the United Nations.

With his introduction of an unknown mineral that can be used as an alternative source of renewable energy, it was also being used to power up nuclear bombs and WMDs. Simply put, magecraft is being overshadowed by the advancements of technology in terms of raw power. If he didn't discover that mineral... would the war be in favor for them?

He goes back on his scribbles and it showed a drawing of what seems to be a fortress of some kind.

'Is that Damocles?'

'Yeah... the so-called 'Heaven's Fortress' where Sessyoin Kiara and her loyal followers stay, this is also the turning point of the Cold War too.'

'That event has brought drastic changes to you. Rin, Sakura, and Illya noticed that your behavior was... off-putting.'

Shirou didn't deny that his zealousness made him a bit of a problem, hunting down the Holy Maiden and stop her became his top priority at that time.

'If you're worried that I'll be like that, you don't have to. I already let go of it.'

Shirou observes his artwork and couldn't help but smile at it. Unknown to him, a certain witch is watching him closely and by that... literally. Le Fay Pendragon is at the empty seat next to his, the girl showing her approval at it.

"That is one neat drawing! Do tell, is that your workshop?" Shirou didn't seem to mind her presence but with all the people who are clueless about the supernatural. "Don't worry; they'll just ignore us for the most part."

"How about your brother? I'm sure he'll come looking for you."

"He's doing something right now and he doesn't want me to interfere with it," The young witch replied as she remembered the words of her brother. "By the looks of it, this is way too much, don't you think?"

Shirou nods his head in agreement. "Of course, it will take approximately... 20 years for Damocles to be completed. Besides, it's not really a workshop, you see, I was fascinated by the thought of living up high in the clouds."

"Oohhh! I thought of something similar to," Le Fay clasped her hands in the joy of finding someone who shares the same girth as hers. "But the heavens are the domain of the Angels."

"You're right, but still... I'm hoping that I'll see this masterpiece to be held high by the clouds. Humans that is down here will see the beauty for themselves. The glorious morning and the fascinating evening."

"We are on the same page then!" She said with a smile on her face. The young man only nods his head in agreement with her. Somehow, talking to the descendants of Arthur gave him insights that they are good people. Maybe it was him, lowering his guard down, whatever's the case he did enjoy her company.

 **"Ms. Le Fay, you're needed up front."**

The young witch skips along and looks at him with a thoughtful expression plastered on her face.

"Maybe you can get the Angel that contracted you to help you realize that. I must admit... I am a bit surprised to sense that much Holy energy from within you." Le Fay continued. "At first, I thought you were an exorcist under your guise. But after seeing the marks of one of the Four Seraphim of Heaven etched to your hand, you are indeed a magician, a newbie that is."

"I don't know what to say about that..."

"My advice is for you to improve more so that you are worthy enough of becoming a Seraph's magician. Many magicians of higher caliber will do almost anything just to get in your position."

Shirou kept quiet as the descendant of Morgan Le Fay released the spell, the passengers unaware of what inflicted them. He once again looks at his drawing and to the model of CHALDEAS that he left the apartment. The one thing that he is sure... the model will not work under the conditions of this world and the power supply is another factor.

'Shirou, aren't you gonna ask about the Excalibur?'

'Nah... we'll probably meet her again. Right now, I really want to see what is waiting for us in that tower.'

The rest of the trip was fairly normal for him. Nonetheless, the passengers in the front carrier are having a bit of a problem.

The descendant of King Arthur sat with a confused look forming on his face; he wouldn't be that bother of a problem if it's a small scale. However, this one that he had to deal with is a big one... at least for him. He lay down the cause of the problem on the table.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Le Fay observes the sword on the top. A two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, it also has a gold color cross-guard that slightly curves forward lost its once luminous figure. The young witch clasped the blade in her hands and to her surprise... she cannot detect any source of Holy energy from it.

"Something happened to the Excalibur Ruler. For some unknown reason, when we entered the train, its light dissipated and was covered by some blight," Arthur Pendragon adjusts his glasses and grab the sword once more. "It disappeared when we made a stop in the Pisa Central and the sword completely changed."

"I don't know what caused it and..." Le Fay's voice trailed off, staring at Excalibur Ruler. "Something's a bit off with your sword, big brother." The young witch shook her thoughts away. Arthur, on the other hand, looks at the weapon. The remaining Excalibur fragments once held by the Eastern Orthodox and the Protestant Church. After the incident of the stolen Excalibur fragments, it was obvious that as the descendant of the King to restore the glory of his ancestor's sword.

"It seems that I'll be using Caliburn for the meantime. Le Fay, try to analyze it for me, will you?"

"Yes! Perhaps the books from the archive might tell us something about this unusual phenomenon."

Unbeknownst to the siblings, small cracks have appeared on the blade of the sword and it was followed by a reddish hue by its hilt. The changes were only briefly before returning to normal.

They have found their rival and soon, they will clash once more.

* * *

Shirou roamed his vision around the hotel room that he rented for this week. He, for one, was never keen when it comes to spending too much money. The funds that he accumulated from working in the local eatery is not enough thus, he needs to make money... the easy way.

The deep web can be harmless if you know your way through it.

He plumps himself on the top of the bed, staring at the ceiling until Sapphire came into view.

"Shirou, I feel the presence of a card nearby."

Shirou sprang up from the bed with surprise evident in his forms. A card? Maybe it's an ordinary one... who was he kidding, Sapphire can detect magical traces originating from his world.

"Is this the supposed to be surprised?" Shirou exclaimed. "It really does bring the element of it. Sapphire, let's move." The redhead didn't waste any time as he runs off the corridors and hit the elevator button. It will only take him a little walk or a run may be needed.

...

Nighttime falls down on the streets of Piazza del Duomo. The Pisa Cathedral and its doors were closed and there are only a few handful of people outside of this two magnificent structures. Maybe the only out of context around is him, staring at the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The Mystic Code hid behind his pockets and acting as a guide to detecting where the exact location of the card can be found.

The entrance was opened as if inviting him and the magical energy around is rising little by little. The young mage stepped in and he was greeted by the astounding architectural design of the place.

"Atop." Sapphire said and he found the staircase leading up to the upper levels. Each and every step he took made his heart tremble, it has been like... two months and a few weeks since he saw a freaking Class Card. Those things were the perfect arsenal that most of them used back then. If they somehow go in the wrong hands (though he doubt that someone could use them in here) all kinds of bad things might happen.

His footsteps came to a halt, his eyes cemented on that one figure overlooking the scenery down them. Her long black hair was done in a braid, the bright kimono that she's wearing accented the beauty of the moon from within her. An elegant, almost regalian aura surround every fibre of her being.

He could not actually believe it... that she was actually here. Yet, she is not supposed to be in this plane of existence for many reasons. He has so many questions that he wanted to ask but he knew that she would also want the same for him.

"It has been a long time... Shiki." Shirou started with a melancholic voice. The woman turned around and face him with the same girth.

"Yes, indeed it is... Master."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sakuradite - a mineral that Shirou discovered near Stonehenge, England back in his home world. Its a powerful superconductor that found many uses, mainly as an alternative for coal and nuclear energy.

Shirou came from a combined and alternate timeline of UBW and Fate/Extra CCC. Due to his experiences from the last Grail War, his alignment change from being a Lawfully Good to a Chaotic Neutral.

Sariel is one of the Ten Seraphim residing in Heaven but I used the traditional interpretation wherein he and others fall to the sin of Lust from the book of Enoch.

I could use some constructive criticism once in awhile.


End file.
